Naruto: Aliens Vs Ninja
by wei2vile
Summary: FemNaruto has found an egg in an underground tunnel underneath Konoha. She had let it hatch and grow, now she found something that would bring creatures to the elemental nation. surely this won't turn out bad... right?
1. Chapter 1

Vile here. I had this idead in my mind for a very long time and i decided to put it up.

I read a few Alien vs Predator crossover with Naruto. I have seen Naruto using the Predator weapons only and I think I read one where Naruto used the Aliens. If you read my other stories than you might know that this one is going to be a female Naruto story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon Talk**

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the Alien vs Predator universe

* * *

Chapter 1

An Unusual Friend

She didn't know how she got down here.

She just knew that she is no longer in the sewer system of Konoha or the underground tunnels, but she figured she is in an underground cave.

The ninja that was following her has thrown a kunai at a wall in hopes of stopping her.

It exploded.

The explosion made the cave fall apart and made her fall in a hole.

She didn't know what happened to that ninja that followed her.

She just groaned as she sat up and noticed the floor she was sitting on is very slimy.

"What is this stuff?" Naruto asked herself as she touched the stuff with her hand and it indeed felt slimy. A slimy noise got her attention and made her look behind her.

It is an egg. A huge red brown slimy egg that has an X shape cross on the top of the egg. It was one meter tall that reached up to her chest if she compares her 6 year old body to a huge ass egg.

It soon started shaking and more slimy noises were made by the egg. Soon the top of the egg started to open and Naruto can see the inside of it. It is indeed slimy looking. Then she saw movement inside and she saw something that look like a tail and it was tan or brown looking. She took a step closer and soon whatever was inside it was slowly getting out of the egg, but it was moving its legs. It had eight legs and it didn't have any eyes from what she can tell. If she can give a description of what she is looking at, then she would say a brown slimy spider with a long tail.

It seemed like it is looking at her. Naruto can only wonder how can this weird looking spider can see without having any eyes. It soon started walking towards her and didn't make any hostile movements, so she thinks. Naruto scrawled to it closer as it creeped to her closer. Soon, she was close enough to hold and indeed she held it in her arms. It indeed felt slimy. It's tail wrapped around her arm as its legs clinged to her.

She didn't know why she felt so warm with this weird spider near her. She just felt happy and safe.

"So you survived the fall you monster!" Naruto turned to see the ninja that attacked her survived the cave in. "I'll finish what the Yondaime had start...Ahh!" The spider that was around Naruto's body jumped to the ninja's face. It wrapped its tail around the ninja's neck and used its legs to grip to the face. "Get... The... AUGH!!" The ninja was struggling to get it off and he soon passed out.

Naruto didn't know what to do. She walked to the ninja that had her new friend attached to his face is still attached to his face. She tried to get it off the ninja but it clinged to him hard and its tail tighten its grip around the guy's neck.

She decided to find a way out of the cave she is, but didn't find a way out. It seems that the hole above which will take her a while get out of.

Naruto looked over at the ninja to see that her clingy friend was lying on the ground not moving. She felt her heart drop at losing her friend even it was just for a few seconds and it protected her. Then the ninja started to wake up.

"What demon did you bring to this village demon?" The ninja said with venom in his voice as he started to advance to Naruto with a kunai in hand. He staggered a bit and held his chest. He soon started coughing crazy and soon felt more chest pain. "What did you do to me demon!?" The ninja started screaming in pain as his chest soon had a lump pressing outwards. Then his screams were matched with a high pitch shriek and blood splattered out of his chest as something came out of his chest.

The blood splattered onto Naruto and she looked at the ninja's chest to see something tan looking. It is small and light brown looking. The ninja soon collapsed as life left its body, but Naruto kept her eyes at the thing that was still in the ninja's chest. It too is looking at her and Naruto felt the same connection she had with that spider she met a while ago. She brought her hand closer to it as it snaked its way up her arm and onto her shoulder. With a closer look she noticed that it looked like its skeleton is visible and its skull goes way back and it too doesn't have any eyes and its tongue has teeth... yeah sharp teeth. She just let that go and decided to climb out of the hole she fell through.

A couple tries later she made it out of the hole with the small... what the hell?

Naruto looked at her back to see her little friend seems to be growing as it shed its skin. It started to grow and grow and grow. It is even taller than her, taller than that ninja that attacked her. It still had that slimy looking skin, its skull had a shell that is a bit spiked out and goes back, it looked more like a crown, it now has spikes that went out around it's shoulders and its tail is way longer with the end looks very sharp.

"Uhm... hi." Naruto just said out of the moment. She didn't know what to say to something that is very... scary looking and yet she didn't feel scared. With a shrug of her shoulders she turned around and walked down the cave.

A couple turns to the right and left, even going further down, she felt like she was going deeper into the caves.

Any yet...

The creature is still following her... it even helped her by carrying her down the cave when she got tired.

Right now she woke up when she felt the creature that was carrying her carefully put her down to the ground when they came across something weird looking. She stretched out her sore muscles from her sleep. _I must have fallen asleep._ Naruto looked at the slime that was all over her body. She didn't shiver or act girly from the feel of the slime. When she touched it, it felt warm. Warm enough to make her sleep warmly. She looked at her giant friend and noticed it looking at a dead end or what it thought is a dead end.

Naruto is looking at something really weird. It was a door with weird markings around it. Naruto walked towards the door and pressed it. Nothing happened. Naruto pushed harder. It didn't budge. Naruto stopped with a sigh and looked over at her friend.

"Would you mind?" Naruto asked the creature and motioned to the door. The creature looked at Naruto and over to the door. With a high pitch shriek it charged at the door. It crashed into the door and broke it down. _She's really strong... she? Well, it does have a crown._ Naruto thought as she continued down the cave that soon turned to a wall with weird metal walls with the same markings it has with the door.

Naruto soon came across an open room with more of the weird markings on the walls with weird looking things. She just ignored it and went down a hall. Her friend is still following her and she started releasing pheromones that Naruto soon felt. Naruto's huge friend started acting weird.

Soon Naruto started releasing her chakra, but it wasn't the bright blue color, it was red. Naruto was grabbed by her friend and she soon black out.

Naruto's Sewers

_Great, I'm back in the sewers._ Naruto complained as she had to navigate through more sewer paths.

The difference between the one she passed through when she was chased by the ninja and this one she is going through is that there are the glowing blue and red pipes, with slim going down the walls and water flooded the floor. The major difference it the feral growl and deep breathing she is hearing. She followed the growls in hopes to get out of the damn sewers. The deeper she went through the pathways is that the slim is growing black things that look like that came off from her friend she found.

Then she came across an open room. The room is empty. Minus the huge cage at the end.

**So my host has finally visited me and she found the last Xenomorph. **Naruto heard behind the bars. Naruto looked further in the cage only to have a claw slash right at her, but something blocked its claw. Naruto looked at where the claw would have made contact only to see her friend in her place. Naruto noticed that her friend is large, almost twice as large. Her crown is larger, she has an extra appendage of arms that is smaller than the outer arms, the spikes on her back are longer and its tail is longer that seems sharp to her. **So the Queen is protecting you. It's not like she will be able to protect you forever.**

Naruto's friend which is now known as the Queen batted the claw away from Naruto and stood between Naruto and the cage.

_She really is strong._ Naruto thought as Naruto looked at the claw of her assailant and noticed red fur. "You're the Kyubi no Yoko."

**So my host is smarter than she appears. Yes, I am Kyubi no Yoko the King of all Demons and the Ruler of Hell.**The prisoner inside on Naruto said proudly as the Queen just made a hissing sound at Kyubi. **So, the Xenomorph still holds a grudge against me. I thought I slaughtered you all. It seems I missed one of the Xenomorph's eggs.**

"You keep calling her a Xenomorph and a Queen why do you call her such names." Naruto asked the Kyubi while hiding behind the Queen.

**You're so called **_**Queen**_** is a parasite that would kill all life forms in this world and move on to the next. I and the other Bijus noticed such a threat and we exterminated this pest so we don't have to deal with them before they overwhelm us.** The Kyubi said as he eyed the Queen.

"Wait, wait, wait a second here. You said the Queen and the other Xenomorphs kill everything that lives right." Naruto asked the Kyubi and it nodded. "Then why did you kill them? You and the other Biju go around the world destroying everything too." Naruto pointed out.

**True, but we didn't like the competition.** The Kyubi said and Naruto face faulted at the Kyubi's statement.

Soon the walls began to show some resin on the wall that was soon spreading around the wall.

**It seems you are evolving kit.**The Kyubi said as Naruto just had a questionable look. The Kyubi just groaned. **Outside you are in a cocoon with the evolving Queen. What happened? Well the Praetorian that was following you soon began to mutate or evolve into a Queen. It created a cocoon to help itself evolve to a Queen safely.**

"So I am in a cocoon with the highness here." Naruto motioned to the Queen. "So why am I evolving?"

**The cocoon helps the Praetorian evolve more quickly and more safely. It holds a compound to help such a thing to happen, you getting this so far?** Naruto nodded. **Ok, now you are inside the cocoon with the Queen and the compound is making you stronger, faster, smarter and such. Since you are in the cocoon you may get some traits from the Queen here.** Naruto wanted to ask what traits but the Kyubi cut her off before asking. **The Traits you received from the Queen here is that your blood is like theirs; you can survive and move around any type of terrain, your chakra is non-existent.**

"What do you mean I don't have any chakra!?" Naruto shouted and forgotten what her blood is like the Queens.

**I didn't say you don't have any. If you didn't have any chakra, than you wouldn't be able to live now would you. I said it is non-existent. It means you have chakra but no one can see it or sense it. The Xenomorphs here don't have chakra. They are very stealthy and having no chakra makes them very hard to detect. Now we need to talk about your blood.**

"What's wrong with my blood?" Naruto asked wary.

**Oh nothing, other than your blood is very potent acid.** Naruto had a blank look. **You don't know what acid is don't you?** Naruto nodded and Kyubi just groaned. **Acid is a compound that eats away anything. It eats away any kinds of metal like swords, kunai and shuriken. **Naruto understood part of that. Kyubi looked around the room and noticed the resin now covered the walls and started absorbing the water. _**She's evolving faster than I anticipated. **_

The Kyubi let some of its chakra through the bars and unleashed it to Naruto and soon wrapped around her. Naruto felt huge amount of pain and the Queen wrapped Naruto in its arms and soon a cocoon enveloped them. It soon glowed red.

**She may make things more interesting. **The Kyubi said as it watched the glowing Cocoon. **Shit! I forgot to tell her about the ship she found.**

Real World

Naruto felt warm. She felt at peace.

Than like all things. It ended.

Naruto felt some cold air enter her lungs and she fell to the floor. She instantly stood up and remembered she was in a cocoon, but for how long? Then she heard some hissing sounds behind her and she turned to see the Queen and like what she witnessed in her mind the Queen is huge.

With no knowledge of what to do, she left the room to let the Queen do whatever it is it does.

She explored the weird complex and noticed it is something that isn't from this world.

**Damn right it isn't from this world.** Naruto heard somewhere.

"Kyubi... is that you?!" Naruto shouted out looking around.

**No, the cookie monster. Of course it's me you dunce. Who else is trapped inside you?**The Kyubi said sarcastically.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you are able to talk to me? Aren't you locked up?" Naruto asked as she stopped looking around.

**Sadly yes, but I was able to make a connection for me to talk to you from your mind. Now I forgot to mention you found something that isn't from this world. **The Kyubi said as Naruto was growing more curious of what she is looking at the symbols.

"Well don't keep me in the dark." Naruto wanted to know what she found.

**This complex you are in is a ship.** The Kyubi said and forgotten he is telling a child something that doesn't know about space. **I'll try to explain this to you more easily for you to understand. Well, this ship here holds equipment and weaponry that would make the ninja that attacked you envy of what you have. The creatures that left this ship behind are called Yautja. They are hunters and warriors that the equipment that is hanging on the walls is there weapons. They were the ones who brought the Xenomorphs to this world. Damn creatures brought them here to host the hunt. Well, a long story short, they weren't expecting the humans to be dangerous and they must have been killed which is why this ship is here, because they don't leave things behind. They mostly blow things up.**

"That's nice and all, but what about those things." Naruto pointed at a chair that is pointing to a wall.

**That must be the console that would show you what is in this building. **The Kyubi told Naruto. **There must be a training room somewhere in this ship.**

"Why would you want to know where the training room is?" Naruto asked as she sat on the chair and it felt comfortable.

**Because I am going to train you.** Naruto fell off the chair when Kyubi said that he is going to train her.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked as she sat back on the chair.

**Since you have found the Praetorian egg and evolved it to a Queen and found this ship, I have made a decision to train you. **Naruto just walked around the ship to find the training ground until she decided to see what the Queen is doing. When she entered where she left the Queen she noticed that it was sitting on a throne that looked strangely like her legs with a huge sack behind her. **Looks like she has entered the fertilizing stage and will soon started making eggs. **The Kyubi said to Naruto.

A few hours later

Naruto is looking at the eggs the Queen has fertilized and Naruto is left in a predicament.

"What do you mean I have to bring Hosts to the eggs?" Naruto complained as she was looking at one of the eggs.

**Well, you need to have more of these Xenomorphs to help you stabilize the new hive. I still think you should take the Queen outside of the ship. The Resin will ruin the ships structure.** The Kyubi said as Naruto just poked at the egg. **You can carry the facehuggers and bring them to a host, but I wouldn't take one to a ninja yet. You don't have enough to take on a ninja, you're not strong enough yet and you got lucky last time.** Kyubi said to Naruto trying not to get her killed by taking on a ninja.

"But still, I guess I can look around the caves to find a way out." Naruto said as she left the ship.

She went to where the ninja thrown an explosive kunai and can see that the only way to Konoha's tunnels and sewers system was through the caved in tunnel. With a sigh she went down another tunnel and exited outside of the village. With a way out she went to explore and came across a farm.

**Hmm, it has some cows and a guard dog. It's small but it is a start.** The Kyubi said as Naruto was looking at the hoard of cows and a dog walking along the fences.

Naruto went back the ship to gather some facehuggers and back. She had to lead them to the barn as they tried to wander away from Naruto but she pulled through. Somehow...

"Alright go get them." Naruto ordered the facehuggers and they jumped to the cows. _That's seventeen cows and I still have three more of these small guys._ Naruto looked at the remaining facehuggers that were clinging on her. Then she heard barking noises. "I thought you said that there was one Kyubi." Naruto looked at the two dogs that were running at her and the Kyubi just shrugged. "Ah forget it. Just go get them." Two facehuggers jumped at the dogs. _Now I wait._

An Hour Later

Naruto was just looking at the clouds to pass the time and was getting bored. That is until she heard a cow flailing around the ground.

**It's about time. I was getting board counting how many clouds there were.**Naruto had to agree with Kyubi. She got bored after seventeen.

With more cries the chestbursters finally burst out of the cows and the two dogs.

"I still got one more facehugger." Naruto said as the chestbursters were lined up. "Go back to the Queen." Naruto said to the little creatures and they left the farm.

**You think it's wise to leave the corpses behind.** Naruto looked over to the dead bodies with an opened out chest.

"And what am I suppose to do about it?" Naruto asked Kyubi and understood her problem.

**I see, well do this. **Kyubi sent Naruto a mental image of a jutsu. **Just do what you just seen.** Naruto nodded and did what she was instructed and did the hand seals and took a breath.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Naruto said as she shot fireballs at the dead bodies. The facehugger that was on Naruto hid behind Naruto further in fear of fire.

**Not bad for your first try kit, but I advice you not to do fire jutsu in front of the Xenomorphs.** The Kyubi said to Naruto.

"Why shouldn't I do a fire jutsu in front of them?" Naruto asked.

**The Xenomorphs are scared of fire. You can say it is a weakness, so don't do fire jutsus in front of them.** Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Where are my cows?!" Naruto heard a voice shouting a bit further away. Naruto had to smirk as she sent the facehugger at him. Screams and shouts later the facehugger is latched onto the farmers face.

**Damn it kit! Now we have to wait.** Both Naruto and Kyubi groaned as they have to wait till the chestburster bursts out.

Another Hour later

With the sounds of screams and a chest bursting out Naruto picked up chestburster and walked back to the cave.

On the way, she had to drop the chestburster as it matured into a Warrior.

Kyubi had to explain to Naruto the types of Xenomorphs there are.

There is the Warrior. The backbone of the Xenomorphs and are quite known. Why, because there are many, so many humans in the world. They are smaller than the Queen. They have a blackish color skin and its exoskeleton skull is cylinder like and goes back a bit.

Then there is the Runner. They are weaker and smaller than the Warrior, but they make up for it in speed. They come from dogs and wolves or any huge cats. They look like the Warrior, but dark brownish colour with hind legs like their hosts which gives off there speed.

The Workers or the Drone. Like what their names suggest, they are the workers of the Hive. They are as small like the Runners but a bit bigger. They can grow some resin that makes the hives and cocoons. They also spit acid which is very useful. They are like the warrior with brown skin.

And then there is the Praetorian. They are the Queen's Guardians and are also stronger than the Warrior and bigger than them. The Kyubi said that they are matured Drones, but Naruto doesn't know how old the Drone have to be to mature into a Praetorian. Just like the skin of a Drone, but with an extra arm appendage and have a crown exoskeleton skull.

Last but not least, the Queen. Naruto's friend. Right now, it is laying eggs.

Naruto returned to the Ship but while she passed the tunnels she noticed that the walls had resin on the wall with some hidden Drones hiding. She returned to the ship to find more eggs and the workers were depositing them outside the ship in the open cavern.

**At least they are keeping the Ship intact.** The Kyubi said as Naruto entered the Queen's Throne Room which Kyubi has happily dubbed. And like the caves the resin is all over the room.

"Nice touch." Naruto looked up the Queen. "I need some of the Drones to open the tunnels." Naruto said as the Queen made a high pitch shriek. _I assume she sent some Drones._

**It may take some time to open the tunnels kit, so you better start training.** The Kyubi gave Naruto some instructions on her training.

Which she soon regretted.

1 Month Later

The tunnel is opened up and Naruto had gained a few more Warriors and Drones. She went and found another farm with more people in it. At least she had an easier time making some Drones carry some facehuggers. She really needs something to carry them.

But the Tunnels are open. So she can return to the village, then she had a thought. Why should she return to the village? The villagers are cruel to her... that is all she had in her mind. Other than the Hokage being nice to her and that is all.

"Maybe I can use the tunnels to my advantage." Naruto said out loud.

**Thinking of creating some havoc to the village kit, if you are, then I'm in on this. **The Kyubi said as Naruto had thoughts of destroying the village that treated her like an outcast.

"With the Queen and the Xenomorphs by my side I can destroy them... but... there is only few so I will have to play the Kyubi brat for a while." Naruto said as she walked down the tunnel to go to her designated home that was given to her by the Hokage.

**Besides, you can have some Warriors and Drones to follow you around and take some humans back to the hive.** Kyubi suggested.

"I won't be able to just take people away. The villagers will get suspicions and will most likely blame me." Naruto thought it through.

**True, you can just get people outside of the village and attack travelers. **Naruto nodded in agreement as she continued to walk down the tunnels and climbed through a hole which she entered the sewer system of Konoha. **You can also take away the homeless and all. The Villagers won't miss the homeless. It may bring suspicion, but they are easy prey until they can take on ninja.**

Naruto made it back to her designated home without being seen and she finally saw her reflection. Her once blond hair is now a couple shades darker with some black and red tips. Her blue eyes are now dark red. Her whisker marks gone and in its place is a black looking tattoo that goes down her neck. If Naruto checked how the further down she would see that is spread to her back arms and back. She didn't mind the new look or what the tattoo looked like, she just wanted to sleep on a bed.

After a shower and some clothes that are a bit ragged but cleaned she went to bed.

Then the nightly attack from an avenging ninja sneaked into Naruto's home. He took out a Kunai and stood before Naruto. He brought down the Kunai, but he was tackled to the floor by a Warrior. The Warrior nearly killed him, but knocked him out and soon dragged him away from Naruto's home to take the ninja back to the Hive.

Naruto just slept peacefully without knowing an assassination attempt had failed.

3 Years Later

She hates this village. She hates it so much she would unleash her friends onto the village but there is still too few.

Five Drones matured to Praetorians. Naruto learned that the Queen can't make Praetorian eggs so she had to wait for the Drones to mature. She lost seven drones in the process, why, because they release pheromones that would make the Hive violent against the Drone. If the Drone escapes the Hive, then it can finish maturing into a Praetorian. The seven Drones were killed trying to escape the Hive.

The Warriors grew stronger and can run along ceilings and walls.

The Runners just gotten faster.

But what made things easier for the hive is that one of the Praetorians evolved into a Carrier. The damn creature maybe weak but it can carry some Facehuggers. Six to be exact, not much but it is an improvement.

Naruto learned the Yautja language, technology and weaponry. She didn't take any weapons to the village knowing they would just take it away from her. She hates the mask, sure it is very useful, but she just doesn't like it. Even the plasma casters, the mask is mandatory to use for the plasma caster. Naruto took a liking to the Combi stick, Chakram, Wrist blade, Shuriken and the Katana. Naruto seemed to favour close range combat then long range.

Right now, she is walking to the academy. She had nothing else to do and the villagers stopped attacking her. Damn. It seemed that the villagers seemed to not recognize her without the whisker marks, but the tattoo just scares them away or they don't know that she is the Kyubi brat.

Rumours of people disappearing spread across the village. Mostly the homeless, drunks and some lone campers disappeared without a trace. Some ninja were killed that later on found out that they were attacked by a dog like animal. The Inuzuka clan also lost a couple of dogs and later increased their patrols to guard their homes. The villagers blamed the Kyubi brat but all attempts failed because this all happened during academy hours.

In the academy she is acing everything. Some of the teachers had given her bad grades ended up disappeared. They blamed her, but didn't have any evidence so she was let go, but they were persistent to judge her. Mizuki and the other teachers sure know how to scream.

Attending the academy seems to be a waste of time to her. She is going to take the genin exams. Naruto navigated through the hallways and entered the room that the exams were given.

When the door open all the chunnin that were grading the soon to be genin looked at the door and all scowled. Thoughts of failing her entered all their minds but they remembered what happened to the other teachers.

Everyone entered their seats and a chunnin spoke up.

"Now we can begin the genin exams. The first part is a written test." Another chunnin handed the genin a sheet of paper and sure enough, the chunnin gave Naruto a test for chunnin.

**Typical, they know they can't ruin your marks, but they can give you harder questions.** The Kyubi said as he looked over the questions. **Do you need some help?** Naruto mentally gave him a blank look. **Yeah, you need help.**

"Ok, begin the exam." The chunnin said.

Kyubi gave Naruto the answers for the test. Once Naruto finished cheating she handed in her sheet.

When they gave back her exam she was surprised that they didn't change any answers so she aced it.

The chunnin led the genin outside to do a shuriken throwing test.

With practice with huge ass Yautja shuriken and chakram she is able to hit her targets dead on, even if they were dulled she aced another test of the genin exam, much to the chunnins dismay.

The next test is the taijutsu test and the chunnin went all out. With practicing fighting one of her Warriors she is able to dodge each attack until she took an opportunity of an opening and dealt a finishing blow, which sent the chunnin to the hospital. Naruto is still having trouble controlling her strength.

Then came next was the ninjutsu test. Naruto easily did the Henge, Kawarimi and Clone she passed the exam.

Some chunnin tried to fail her but the Hokage was watching her exam, so she passed.

The genin that passed were waiting for their jonin sensei.

_You know Kyubi._ Naruto opened up a conversation with Kyubi. _If I didn't sent my Warriors out to get those no good teachers and made them as an example I probably wouldn't have passed the genin exam._

**True, just by looking at them I can see that they wanted to kill you so badly.** The Kyubi said as he remembered their screams when a chestburster burst out of their chest. **But they really know how to scream though.**

"Naruto Uzumaki." A jonin called out. Naruto took in his appearance. Tall, short haired, beard, strong and is smoking a cigarette. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi and please follow me." The smoker said as Naruto followed him.

They went through the village until they entered a training ground.

"Alright let me explain some things to you." He said as he took out a cigarette and lights it, then took a deep drag. "Usually the genin are teamed up together but you are a special case." He puffed out the smoke that he inhaled.

"No one didn't want to have me in there team or they would just send me back to the academy." Naruto stated like it was an everyday conversation and Asuma nodded.

"Yes, the old man saw this coming and asked me to train you. I said I had to see what you are capable of first, so you might as well get ready." Asuma said as he finished his cigarette and stood in a fighting stance.

Naruto took the initiative and attacked Asuma with a roundhouse kick. Asuma ducked underneath it other than blocking it. Each attack Naruto thrown at Asuma he dodge each one.

_Damn, just be the feel of air around her hits, just one punch will hurt._ Asuma jumped over Naruto when her fist smashed into a tree, she ploughed a hole through it. _She has the strength but she doesn't have the finesse._

Naruto was getting fed up with him dodging she soon took it up a notch. With some hand seals she took a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Naruto shot out multiple fireballs at Asuma who countered with a Great Breakthrough, blowing the fireballs out and in the fireballs were shuriken.

Asuma smirked at what he saw and did a Kawarimi to avoid the shuriken.

_She's smart. She knows when to use jutsu and it looks like she can use fire jutsus no problem._ Asuma thought as he looked for Naruto and failed to find her. _She's excellent in stealth as well. I can't even sense her chakra signature._

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Asuma heard behind him and he was blown out of the tree by a strong wind but not as strong as blowing away fire.

_Damn, she got behind me._ He only smirked at the outcome of the match and what she just did. _She did a fire jutsu and a wind jutsu._ _I didn't think she will be that good._

With Naruto

**I told you it was the right hand seals. **The Kyubi said while grinning at getting the right hand seals for the Great breakthrough.

_You got the hand seals right by just looking at it but I had to figure the rest out for myself._ Naruto thought as she had to gather wind chakra in her lungs and it wasn't much. The rest was packed loaded with chakra that the jutsu only succeed because of the forced jutsu. _And my lungs hurt._

**Ah quit your complaining, they'll heal in no time.** Both Naruto and Kyubi felt a shift in the area. **Genjutsu.**

_No shit Sherlock. _Naruto clamped her hands together. "KAI!" The shift in the area disappeared.

"Not bad kid, not bad." Asuma appeared in front of Naruto with a lit cigarette in his mouth and motioned Naruto to stop. "Your taijutsu is lacking, but you make up for it in speed and loads of strength, so I'll have to find a taijutsu style that will suit you." Asuma took a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Put your chakra into it." Asuma instructed and Naruto did what she was told.

The piece of paper cut in half and the other two burn and crumpled. Asuma whistled.

"Three elements at your age kid. The old man was right to make me be your instructor." Asuma said while he examined Naruto and noticed her struggling to breathe. "Was that your first time doing the Great Breakthrough?" Naruto nodded. "I see and you forced the jutsu." Naruto didn't have to answer as she coughed. _Man, to do a jutsu at first sight, she must be a genius in ninjutsu._

_God damn it Kyubi my lungs hurt! _Naruto mentally shouted as she continued to cough.

**I said it would heal in no time, I didn't say it would heal immediately.** Kyubi defended himself.

"I suggest you take the rest of the day off and don't do that jutsu again until I instruct you how to do it." Asuma said as he took out another cigarette.

_How many does this guy have?_ Naruto thought as she looked at the man with a cigarette in his mouth and then his words finally registered to Naruto's mind. "Wait, does that mean you're my instructor?" Naruto asked as Asuma nodded. "When do we start?" Asuma just took a puff of his cigarette.

"Tomorrow morning. I have to tell the Hokage that I'll be teaching you." Asuma started walking away. "We'll meet here in 8 in the morning."

_He seems carefree and layback._ Naruto thought as she left the training ground and walked to her home then shunshin down to the tunnels and started walking down the soon came across a pathway that looked like it came from a horror sci-fi movie. _Man the Drones sure know how to work. _While she was walking she noticed that there were some hidden Warriors. _I can't see them but I know they are there._

**That's the thing about the Hive's resin. It can be used as camouflage while they stalk their prey.** Kyubi lectured Naruto and she groaned at being lectured. Sure enough the lectures are still going on even if she is not at the academy. **The resin is made from...**

"Enough! I can't take any more lectures. Just please, please don't give be any more lectures." Naruto begged to Kyubi not wanting to listen to someone.

**But I need to tell you how resin is made from.** Naruto mentally blocked off Kyubi's connection and he couldn't help but laugh at his success for annoying his warden. It's the only thing he has left other than to teach Naruto some Fire Jutsu and give some advice.

When Naruto reached the ship she stood in front of a console that had a screen.

"If I remember the buttons correctly it... is... this one." Naruto said out loud as the screen started flicker on. She soon started pressing more buttons. She stopped and on the screen showed a map of the Elemental Nation and some lights were flickering on the map.

**Those are locations of Yautja ships in the Elemental Nation.** Kyubi said to Naruto as she nodded.

"This one here is the one were in and thi... how did you get through the mental block." Naruto asked Kyubi when she noticed he is talking to her.

**Well, I figured out how to go around it once I knew what I was dealing with. Anyways there is a Yautja Mothership in Wave and another one in Ame. The one we are in is a scout ship, another one is in Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa.** Kyubi read the screen that showed where the other ships were and wondered why there are so many Yautja ships and why are they still intact. Surely they should have destroyed them a long time ago. **It would be best to find them before someone else does.**

"Who else knows where the ships are located?" Naruto asked Kyubi not caring that someone might know where the ships are and Kyubi had to agree. "Wave is closer and I can't go without raising suspicion, I'll go there once I figure things out." A loud shriek got her attention. "What's up with her now?"

Naruto shut down the console and went to the Throne room where the Queen resides. When she entered the room she came to the sight of a Praetorian evolving. Its spikes on its back grew outwards and turned web like. It grew a bit more pale and bigger.

"Another Carrier, but why is the Queen screaming?" Naruto looked around and noticed that a console on the wall was flashing. "I wonder what that console do?" Naruto wondered and went to it and read what it was. "Emergency Transmission Activated Infestation Spreading." Naruto didn't know what it meant.

**Oh shit! Kit shut it off NOW!! **Naruto was surprised at the loudness of Kyubi, but it was too late.

Communication Beacon Malfunctioning. The console messaged and Kyubi stopped telling Naruto to turn it off. Transmission Wave Sent. Naruto didn't know what that meant.

**Oh boy. You are so screwed.** Naruto wondered what Kyubi meant by that.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked not getting what Kyubi was talking about.

**Remember what I told you about the Yautja?** Kyubi asked his warden.

"The Yautja are creatures that like to hunt and stalk dangerous creatures as entertainment or an honour. They only attack beings that may provide them a challenge. You also said that the Yautja makes trophies from there kills, usually their skulls or weapons they hold. If they cannot kill their target or they nearly get killed they commit suicide and leave with a big bang. Did I get it right?" Naruto said remembering that damn lecture about the Yautja. "Why would you bring that up?"

**Like is says the Communication Beacon isn't working correctly so it isn't able to send an immediate message so it sent a Transmission Wave. **Again he remembered he is talking to a child about technology she doesn't know about. **Just think of it as a messenger bird, it won't get to its destination in some time.**

"And why am I screwed?" Naruto asked a bit wary of what Kyubi is going to tell her. He even asked about what she knew about the Yautja.

**Let's just say you will get a chance to meet one in the near future.**

1 Year Later

With some training from Asuma and Kyubi, Naruto is able to fight a Praetorian head on without getting hit from its attacks. The damn thing is formidable.

Asuma had taught her wind manipulation with weapons which she took a liking to. This just made her more dangerous close range. He also fixed up her Taijutsu and taught her a couple of wind jutsu. Kyubi taught her a couple of fire jutsus. Asuma showed her the tree climbing but Kyubi already taught her that so he taught her water walking.

Of course there are the choirs she had hatefully dubbed that the Hokage happily calls it D-Rank missions.

She hated that damn cat Tora so much she brought a net caster from the ship and used it to capture the damn cat. She had to disable a function that would tighten the net so it won't kill the cat. Well she has to complete the mission. She can kill it after.

She later on did C-Rank missions that were more boring as hell. Delivering and escorting is very boring, especially escorting some guy who has a stick up his ass. But she rid them off the face of the world after she finished her mission.

Asuma had signed her up for the chunnin exams that were being held in Kumo. She went and passed without a problem, but many of the participants disappeared.

But, she needs to get out of the village. She gave the excuse of not able to take anymore of the villagers and she came to a subject of a hunter nin career. The Hokage did not like that path she had chosen, but with her status he gave in.

The Hive has spread out almost half of the Tunnels. That means that Konoha is almost on top of a Hive of dangerous serpents. The numbers of Xenomorphs have increase. First she started off with 20 when she first started. Then after three years their numbers have increased to 124, today they are numbered to 179. 10 of them are Praetorians, 5 Carriers, 42 Drones, 84 Warriors and 38 Runners. The eggs don't count, there are too many to count.

Then there is the highness, the Queen. She seems to be getting a bit bigger each day, so Naruto just passed that off as a growth spurt.

But all is going along nicely.

In Wave

"It should be right here." Naruto stated as the Warriors she brought along were looking around. Naruto is wearing complete armour and gear from the ship. She is wearing a black mesh shirt with a fishnet shirt over it and a chest plate over it that reveals her lower stomach, gauntlets, shoulder and arm armour, wrist blades on both of her arms, a combi stick on her right waist, chakram on her left waist, a fishnet pants with a tasset over it, greaves and a cloaking device. The armour she is wearing she had to take apart and adjust to her size. The Yautja sure know how to make armour.

The mask is something she and Kyubi had to make because the masks that were provided were way too big for her and she didn't like the design. So her mask is made the same material as the other masks but with more slick shape that pressed against her face, if she had to think about it, the mask would look like a hunter nin mask. She also has a plasma caster on her right shoulder. It was something she didn't like at first, but Kyubi insisted she would take it.

When she tried on the mask she soon liked it. The damn mask had everything. Infrared, Vision enhancement and Adjustment, Ultraviolet, Targeting and Tracking System, Voice and Video Recorder, and it is a Respirator as well so she can breathe underwater. The three doted targeting thing that aims the plasma caster is on it as well. It was hard to use at first but she soon learned how to use it.

**Use the damn map.** Naruto just sighed at the map. It isn't very helpful. Naruto brought her device on her left arm. It is a cloaking device with a built in sat-com which is a positioning unit that would show her, her location and other things like showing where a ship is.

"It says it is 235 meters below." The device projected the area to her and it showed some caves and she had a thought of smashing the damn thing. It should have done that in the first place other than just tell her the location of the ship. "Don't comment, no smart talk, or don't remember anything Kyubi." Naruto threaten the damn fox but she knew he won't listen.

**Maybe it should lead you down there.** Naruto growled as Kyubi snickered. Something like this only comes, once every blue moon.

"You guys find and secure the cave." Naruto ordered the Warriors and pointed down a direction then they darted off down the direction. "Think I should move the Queen here Kyubi." Naruto asked as she went down where the cave is located.

**It would be best but you have to make sure it is safe enough first and let's remember it would be difficult to move the Queen out in the open.** Again she had to think of a way to move the Queen without people seeing her. **Besides, I don't think she knows how to swim with her growing size.**

Of course Wave is a series of islands and the ship is located near water.

"I think Ame would be better for her." Naruto said not liking to move the Queen. "Besides, she seems to be growing a bit too big. You know anything about this Kyubi?" Naruto hoped the fox knew.

**Nope, this is all new to me. She must be going through a phase or something.** The Kyubi doesn't know much about the Queen other than it's huge and it lays eggs, but this Queen stopped laying eggs and is growing rapidly.

"Forget it the cave is just up ahead." Naruto let the subject of the Queen go as she entered the Cave that would lead to the she came down to an opening that must be a cavern and she came across _the_ Ship. "Holy Shit!" Naruto shouted in awe of what is in front of her.

The ship she is looking for is about 10 stories high and... well, she couldn't see how long or how wide it is, but she can see the side of it in the cavern.

"How the hell did nobody find this?" Naruto asked sceptically. Surely someone would have found it.

**I don't know, maybe the impossible and dangerous pathway to get through the cave and how deep we are underground.** Kyubi said sarcastically as he remembers, how many times Naruto had slipped and nearly gets killed on the way down the tunnels. **See what is inside then we'll think of a way to move the Queen in the ship.**

It took nearly a day to know what is inside the huge ass ship. She found a couple of training grounds which one would be turned into a Throne room for the Queen. There are couple of storage rooms that is filled with Yautja technology and weaponry, a few of living quarters, a ceremony room, a trophy room, meeting room and the command room.

"Kyubi I found my new home." Naruto said as Kyubi had to agree with her about the place. The one in Konoha is getting to cramped up.

She looked at command console and activated it.

"Ok, system check." A few tabs were pressed and the screen started flickering. "Power is fully operation and should last until the end of the world, air is equal to the atmosphere, food is still frozen and ready to eat, and everything seems fine." Naruto shut off the console and left the ship.

"Alright it is time to hunt!" Naruto shouted gleefully, why, because she can go out and hunt people. There are so many benefits of hunting people. One is to capture and cocoon them. Second, once they die she can take the head and cash it in. Third, she is outside of the village with no one looking behind her back.

Surely the Elemental Nation will witness a new horror that will soon be unleashed on them.

To be Continued.

* * *

Well there you have it.

If you understand what you read than yes it's going to be an all out war later on.

If you like review. Haters or flamers why are you reading this if you don't like this? If you got an idea feel free to put it up.

Well, JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Vile here! Like I said the battle will soon come just you wait. Right now I am thinking of what to do.

Like I said I read a few AvP crossovers with Naruto, one had both while Naruto controlled the Aliens with the weapons and all, while another is just the predator side.

There aren't that many of AvP Crossovers or I am not looking hard enough, but I wanted to write one that Naruto is related to the Aliens. So here.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Kyubi Talk**

**_"Hunting talk"_**

**"Jutsu"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the AvP universe.

* * *

Chapter 2

Preparing For a War

"Hey! We move in 5 minutes!" A man shouts to the other bandits as they prepare themselves to raid a small village.

The fortress they are in is very fortified with scout towers on all corners of the fortress.

Surely they will gain more slaves and money, nothing could go wrong.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" The men turn to one of the watch towers and the watch guard is missing.

"Secure the fortress!" The leader of the bandits yelled out, but more screams were heard and hissing sounds as well.

"They're everywhere!" One bandit shouted out and soon was never heard of again.

"Get to the fortress!" The leader called out and some were grabbed and taken into the shadows. He ran inside the fortress and turned around to make sure his men were able to get inside, but only saw some of his man were mauled down and taken away by some demons. One bandit ran towards the fortress and the leader say a glowing blue light struck the bandit and fell dead.

"Close the door!" He shouted to his men and they closed the door only to see the door was being slammed into.

"What are those things?" One bandit was panicking as he was pushed against the door to keep the things that are outside from getting inside.

"I don't know man! They came out of nowhere man! They just took people away man! What do we do man!?" Another bandit is to barring the door closed as the demons outside were slamming against the door.

"Just bar the damn door!" the Leader ordered as he pushed a refrigerator in front of the door. "That should hold them."

Outside

"I don't believe it, they barred the door." Naruto said as she shut off her cloaking device and watched some warriors slamming themselves into the door.

**There are other ways to enter the building.** Kyubi said and Naruto looked up and grinned at what she saw.

She is seeing an open roof.

Inside

"There still trying to get inside." The leader said as he looked at what is left of his bandits. 12 left, he started off with 57 and now he and his men are being hunted down by some demons. "We should stick..."

"Help me!" The bandits looked to the source of the scream to see a bandit being dragged around the corner and soon the cries of help stopped.

"There inside!" All the bandits armed themselves and kept a careful eye open.

Then the lights shut off.

"They cut the power!" The bandits started to panic at what little light that is provided.

"Keep an eye open." The leader said to his men as they were in a circle formation in the main room.

The room is dark. The demons are lurking in the dark, ready to pounce on the slightest opening. The room they are in is an open room with a two story ceiling. The doors are also opened but the slamming noise of the main door stopped. They sure are inside the fortress. What is meant to keep things out has turned into a prison.

"There inside." The leader said to his men. He looked over to the open door of darkness to see what is beyond the shadows, only to see a body flung right at him. The body slammed into him and he fell to the floor with the body on top of him. When he got the body off him he noticed the body is from the guy who got hit by that blue light. He looked back at the open door to see the demon that he saw outside.

It wasn't hideous or anything. It is just scary looking. The demon isn't even as tall as him. It had weird armour. The most noticeable quality about the demon is the claws it has, then more demons creeped beside the main demon that is even scarier and demon like. Sharp claws, teeth, long sharp tails, and black slime skin. Surely they are demons. Then more shrieks and hisses were heard.

The leader looked up and paled. On the ceiling were more demons. They completely covered the ceiling and the balcony in the room. Surely it is not meant to be for him and his men to live.

A few Minutes Later

**Now that was just a slaughter. **Kyubi said as Naruto had to agree with him. Over flow the bandits with Warriors is a bit of over kill to both of them, but Naruto needed to hurry.

The Queen is screaming.

A Travel to the Hive

"Ok what the hell is going on here?!" Naruto shouted as she entered the Hive's Thrown Room in Konoha. She heard the Queens screams on her hunt so she was worried that something has happened and indeed something have happened.

What she saw was not what she was expecting. What is standing in front of her is not the Queen she left behind. In the Queens place is an even bigger Xenomorph. The creature is 2 meters taller, its crown is even more spiked out and... well it is just bigger.

"Ah... Kyubi... what exactly is in front of me?" Naruto asked Kyubi and Naruto knew what was in front of her but she needed the fox to confirm it.

**Well I'll be purified. I didn't think it is possible to have an Empress to mature this soon. This usually takes centuries for a Queen to grow into an Empress. **Kyubi checked the Empress out and noticed it is really getting cramped inside this ship. **We should move it to Wave NOW!**

"Fine, but why did she grew so fast? You said it would take _centuries_ for this to happen." Naruto wanted to know why she now has an Empress.

**I'd say she had grew so fast because she was exposed to my chakra which made her evolve rapidly. I'd say your friend here is the only one that can rapidly grow this fast and might evolve again in few years if it is possible for another mature to happen.** Kyubi said as Naruto ordered the Empress outside.

It took 7 hours to figure out that the Empress isn't able to fit through the ship doors or the tunnels.

"There has got to be a faster way to do this?" Naruto said as she sat down on the ground tired of figuring out how to get the Empress out.

**You can try summoning.** Kyubi suggested and Naruto just mentally glared at Kyubi. **You already have the contract to summon the Xenos to your location with no problem.** Kyubi said while Naruto intensified her glare at Kyubi. If looks would kill, then Kyubi would be badly beaten. Even looks can't kill a demon.

"How long did you know about me able to summon them Kyubi." Naruto asked sweetly, not the gentle kind of way, but the kind of sweet that tastes like death.

**You didn't ask.**

(Forbidden Scene. For the viewer's safety this scene is cut off to keep your mind corrupt. This scene is meant to turn evil people to good.)

"Ok Kyubi how am I able to summon the Empress to the ship in Wave without making her walk all the way over there or damage the ship or the tunnels?" Naruto asked Kyubi as it cowered at the back of the cage.

Surely Naruto knows how to be cruel.

**The tattoo you have on your back is a contract. Just sacrifice some of your blood and swipe it on the tattoo and then gather as much chakra as much as you need to summon. Besides, you don't need the hand seals. I'd say I would have to help you summon the Empress to the ship, but practice for now.** Kyubi went back to the corner of the cage, he knows now not to mess with Naruto too much.

"Ok offer blood..." Naruto used her wrist blade and nicked her left arm. The blood went down the tattoo on her arm. "... and use some chakra." Naruto gather some chakra and the tattoo glowed black.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto slammed her left hand to the ground and black smoke appeared.

When the black smoke dissipated, 3 Warriors and a Runner surrounded her.

"Let's try that again." Naruto said and hoped she gets what she wants.

"**Summoning Jutsu."** With little chakra and she summoned a facehugger. She couldn't help but smirked at her discovery. Now she won't need a Carrier follow her around.

**Having fun? **Kyubi watched Naruto mess around with summoning.

"You recovered already?" He should still be shocked what he witnessed. What she shown him is cruel even for him.

**There is a thing called suppressed memory. **Naruto didn't know what that meant but she figured Kyubi forgot what he witnessed. Surely his sub-conscience would tell him he can only go so far when messing with Naruto. **Anyways just head back to Wave and summon her in **_**The New Thrown Room.**_

2 Days Later

Naruto arrived in the Throne Room with a few Warriors beside her. She did some hunting on the way and is carrying some scrolls with heads in it. With a nick of her arm and using Kyubi's chakra she slammed her hands to the floor.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**Naruto shouted as the Throne Room is covered by black smoke and a loud shriek is heard inside.

When the smoke cleared the Empress and 9 Praetorians appeared.

_Wait... 9 Praetorians, where is the 10__th__ one?_ Naruto thought remembering that she has 10 Praetorians. There is no way that one of them evolved into a Carrier.

Naruto groaned at the thought of going back to the Konoha Hive. "Things are never easy isn't it?" She asked particularly to know one until the Empress did a shriek. "What's up with her now?" The Empress started giving off more shrieks.

**Hmmm, I see.** Kyubi was listening to the Empresses' shrieks. Naruto figured out that the damn fox can understand the Xenos no problem and Naruto is having a bit of trouble, but she can still order them around.

"Again Kyubi, what is up with her?" Naruto asked as the Empress settles down in the room and soon grew a Throne, and then the egg sack is forming.

**The Empress has ordered one of the Praetorians to stay in the Konoha Hive. **Kyubi told Naruto what the Empress was telling her. **And she ordered to have that Praetorian evolve into a Queen.**

"Wait what!" Surely this is new to her. "I thought there can only be one dominate leader, so why did the Empress ordered to have another Queen to be evolved?" This new development sure is new to her.

**Well, you are the dominate leader and the Empress comes in second, then the new Queen is going to be third in Command. If you're wondering why the Empress sees you as dominate is because I am inside of you. I did slaughter the first batch.** Kyubi said proudly at killing the entire empire of Xenos.

"You seem proud of having them eliminated." Naruto left the New Thrown Room.

**Of course I am proud of wiping them out. There were thousands the last time I saw them. I still remember what they felt like under my paws.** Kyubi said remembering the Xenos cover the land completely while he squashed them like they were nothing.

"Whatever, I'm going back hunting." Naruto said but stopped when she remembered about the tattoo. "Now that I think about it." She wanted to see what it looked like. From what she can get from the back of her arms it is a black flame tattoo. It also looked like it is claws. With a walk down the ship she went to her new room. "I hate taking these off." Naruto said as she took off her armour. She had her armour on for awhile on now at it felt like an extension to her body. Once she took her top armour and clothes off she looked in the mirror to see her black flame tattoo.

But it isn't a black flame tattoo. It is a tattoo that looked like the Queen is imprinted on her back. The teeth and head is located on her lower back, the exoskeleton skull or crown goes up to her back and spikes out to her cheeks and arms. Surely the crown can't be that big.

"Kyubi please tell me this is the summoning tattoo." Naruto asked Kyubi as she kept looking at her back.

**Yep, that is the summoning tattoo. It sure changed the last time I saw it.** Naruto gave him a confused look.** When you first got the summoning tattoo it was a Queen tattoo and now you have the Empress tattoo. This shows what you can summon and what you can order around.**

"I see, well I'm going to start my hunt now." Naruto said as she put on her clothing and armour. She walking out of the ship and into the caves than a thought entered her mind. "Why am I walking?" Naruto said out of the moment and shunshin out of the tunnels.

1 Year Later

It took another year to completely cover the tunnels of Konoha completely. Konoha doesn't know it, but one wrong move against her will result with the village being decimated.

Her Hunting Career is going along smoothly.

One of her targets escaped her grasp once and he spread the rumour of a hunter that turns invisible. She later found him and killed him but the damage was done. The Rumour has spread all over the Fire Country and into other Nations.

The Invisible Demon.

It sounded so cliché to her that the cloaking device is what gave her, her name. Well, throughout Konoha's history, ninja made a name of themselves with the amount of people they have killed and how they done it. The Yondaime got his name by killing hundreds with his Hiraishin jutsu and gained the name Yellow Flash. His student Kakashi gained the name of Copycat Ninja by copying his enemy's jutsu and uses it against them. And Naruto, you can't see her but she can see you, which got the part of invisible. And the Demon part is just a coincidence. How was he supposed to know that the person that was hunting him was actually a jinchuriki?

This is all good and all but the council is asking too many questions about the Invisible Demon. They asked who this hunter was but by Hunter Nin protocols requires the hunter's Identity to be kept as a secret to protect them, so the Hokage dismissed the subject. Any persistent will result in treason for breaking such protocols. The council were displeased by this and any attempt to get such a jutsu to turn invisible is not dismissed, for now.

Then there is Konoha Hive and its new Queen. It took 5 months for the Queen to evolve. Kyubi was right, only the first Queen can evolve quickly. The Wave Hive is a sight to behold. The Empress is now able to lay eggs and is now capable of laying Praetorian eggs but it would take a while to make one. The Hive is both inside and outside of the ship.

The numbers have increased over the year from 179 to 324. It shows that hunting outside can do a lot to the hive. Even summoning helped Naruto to do her hunts more safely without having them follow her. Right now she has 13 Praetorians, 6 Carriers, 98 Drones, 156 Warriors, and 51 Runners.

But then there is that transmission the ship has sent. There were no signs of people being beheaded or their skins being shed or their spines and skull missing so they have not arrived yet, so Naruto still has some time to increase her numbers. She would also need some training.

But for now, she needs to increase her numbers.

**Are you sure about this?** Kyubi asked from Naruto's mind.

"Absolutely, there are hundreds of people in there and they are all locked up." Naruto said as she looked at the source of her army.

Konoha Prison

**Well how are you going to get the bridge down?** Naruto looked at the only source that would connect to the Prison that is surrounded by lava.

"Easy we wait." Naruto sat down in the tree while monitoring the guard's movements.

**If I had to range your capabilities, I would have to say you are as strong as the Queen. In human terms you are Jonin level. **Kyubi had trained Naruto with seals and he later on found out that Naruto is a natural in seals. She placed a seal on each Xenomorph, so when one dies, the seal burns their corpse. Very useful if someone tries to study one. He also trained her in advance fire manipulation, to hold fire in her hands. Kyubi thought that Naruto would be weakened by fire because of her connection with the Empress, but because he is inside of her, she is immune from fire jutsus.

She hasn't learnt any lightning jutsus, but she learned some manipulation, like recharge a dead battery or add lightning manipulation with her plasma shots. The plasma cannon can do that she found out. She is able to shoot electrical plasma shots at her targets, which she found out it would paralyze her targets other than killing them. She tried it with fire manipulation and it would just turn her targets into ashes. The wonders of the plasma cannon.

But there is one lightning jutsu in her mind that she would like to try out once she learns advance lightning manipulation.

Chidori.

It was one jutsu that Kyubi found in Naruto's memory when she was attacked. Kyubi had to release the sealed away memory and she found out it was Kakashi who attacked her. There is only one person in Konoha that can do the Chidori, but the idiot did the hand seals in front of her, which Kyubi had memorized and tried to think of how it was done. In Kyubi's words 'The idiot just gave you his jutsu' he laughed for a long time when he showed her the jutsu. Naruto didn't mind taking away her attacker's jutsu, so she waited till Kyubi can figure out what kind of manipulation was used.

She will later make the man regret trying to kill her and to get back at the person who sealed away her memories. That is the thing about Naruto's mind. Her memories were sealed away for reasons that are unknown to her, but she now remembers who attacked her. She will have to wait to strike back.

**There is someone heading for the bridge.** Naruto looked over at the bridge to see a prisoner is being transferred. **I suggest you move now.**

Taking Kyubi's words, Naruto activated her cloaking device and stalk the transfer. Naruto stalked them as the bridge went down and she followed them through. They never suspected a thing.

**I'd take the roof then work my way down.** Kyubi suggested.

"You know Kyubi, it feels like you are one of my consciences." Naruto said and had a thought. "I wonder where the other guy is." Naruto said remembering that people were supposed to have two consciences.

**I killed her. I didn't like to have someone telling you to do the opposite of what I suggest to you. **He said sarcastically. It maybe a small joke and Naruto gave it to him, so he has to take every small opportunity. **Alright enough games and head to the roof.** With a nod of acknowledgment she stealthily went it up to the roof.

"I hate guard duty. I can't wait to leave this place." Naruto heard as she made it up the roof to see a ninja guarding the roof.

"_**I hate guard duty." **_Naruto used the voice recorded to mess with the ninja. It sounded like a deep raspy voice that freaked the ninja out. The guy turns around kunai drawn only to see nothing. _**"Too slow."**_ He heard behind him only to have his lights turned off.

**Man you should do that more often.** Kyubi hadn't seen her done something like that. She has really learned a lot during her hunts. Learning how to scare her targets is one of them.

"_**Let's get this started."**_ Naruto said with her voice changer on. Nickering her arm and offering a lot of chakra. _**"Summoning Jutsu!"**_

When the smoke cleared over a hundred Warriors and runners covered the roof.

"_**Let's begin."**_ Naruto said as the Warriors and Runners began to stalk their way inside the prison.

**Well are you going down there?** Kyubi said as Naruto just turned her cloaking device on.

"_**Of course I'm going down there. Did you actually think I would always let them fight my battles all the time?"**_ Naruto turned her plasma cannon on and add some lightning manipulation to it. It is really good practice. Put too much the target is electrocuted to death and put to little the target just gets a numb feeling which is actually good. _**"Besides they take care of the weak ninjas."**_

**The way you always fight, you always send them in first while you take out the strongest.** Kyubi said and he had to think about it. She never takes on the weakest and only fights the strongest. **Man, you're turning into a Yautja.** Naruto can only help but grin at that complement. She never fights people that are too weak for her.

Naruto stealthily went inside the prison. She noticed that some ninja were on the ground unconscious and ready to be cocoon.

She navigated through the hallways while knocking some weak ninja out. The difference between fighting weak ninja and strong ninja is that the strong dies an honourable death while the weak gets a slow death via chest being open outwards. When she came across the cell division she couldn't help but smirk at the number of helpless people.

_It's like they are presented to me._ Naruto thought and the warriors moved into position. _**"Bring everyone here."**_ Naruto ordered a Warrior and it gave a loud shriek which is heard across the prison. Then loud screams of help and we're under attack is heard. _I have to move quickly._

Naruto ran towards the control room and smashed the door in. She surprised the two ninja that were inside. One ninja ran at her not knowing what he is going to fight or see what he is fighting and Naruto just brought her right hand up and shot out a net. The ninja was sent back to the wall and he tried to cut the net only to have the kunai being sliced.

"_**One down..."**_ Naruto looked over at the other ninja to see him sending a messenger hawk._** "...Shit."**_ Without hesitation she pulled out a shuriken and thrown it at the ninja not caring if he would get killed. _**"Damn it."**_ Naruto tried to aim her plasma cannon at the bird only to have it disappear. **"I have to hurry." **She grabbed the ninja that sent the bird and pulled the net and drag the two. She didn't care if the man was groaning about his missing arm or the guys cries of pain with the net gripping tighter.

_This sucks._ Naruto said as she entered the cell division. _This is a prison and there is not one strong ninja._

**Don't be down kit. It's a prison and the prisoners are people who have their chakra sealed away. So there isn't any need to have any strong ninja here.** Then he remembered about the messenger bird. **Surely there will be many strong ninja on their way here soon.**

_Surely there will be some strong ninja coming on their way._ Naruto thought as she cut her shoulder which this confused the prisoners and guards. _**"Summoning Jutsu!"**_

Smoke covered the prison division. When the smoke cleared the room is filled with facehuggers. Then they all leapt at the prisoner guards and prisoners. Naruto turned to the exit not wanting to waste her time watching them trying to escape.

**Where are you heading.** Kyubi asked. He didn't care if she didn't want to watch but he needs to know if she is going to go kill herself.

"_**Introducing the coming ninja."**_ Naruto said as she stood over the roof.

Soon a squad of ninja came to view. Naruto couldn't help but scowl at what she saw. They weren't from Konoha's Anbu, but they were from Root.

**Black armour, clothing, and a Root insignia on the masks. Yup, these guys are Root. Think we should get rid of them now.** Kyubi said to Naruto. Root is something he and Naruto hates. She ran into a couple of squads that were out to capture her in secret. She had her Runners find where they came from and found out they were in Konoha somewhere in Hokage Mountain. At least they are not using the tunnels. **Root is a threat to you and the Hive. They probably don't know you have any connections to the Hive and probably don't know about the Hive at all.**

Naruto shot a plasma shot at a Root ninja that now doesn't have a head. Soon she started firing more plasma shots at the hiding Root ninja. They tried to hide from the shots, they even went so far to hide their chakra signature, but the shots went true.

**You're not giving them an honourable fight.** Kyubi watched Naruto gun down the Root ninja.

_No, I am not giving them a quick or painful death. I'm just getting rid of them._ Naruto said to Kyubi as she killed the last Root ninja.

"_**It's settled. I'm getting rid of Root right now." **_

2 Days Later

The Hokage is having a bad day. He received a messenger hawk 2 days ago from Konoha's prison and sent a squad of Anbu to check what the problem was. After they report back which was yesterday he brought it to the council, which they weren't happy to hear, well they were scared out of their mind. Especially the civilian side of the council.

He told the council exactly what the Anbu report said.

The prison was attacked and everyone is missing. Which the hokage assume are dead. But the dead bodies of Root ninja got the councils attention. The Hokage has ordered his Anbu force to arrest Danzo for treason and going against the hokage's orders. He escaped with his hidden Root ninja.

Danzo's whereabouts is still unknown to the village.

That is what the village thought until someone claimed she knows where Danzo is hiding.

The Hokage is waiting in his office for his anonymous source appears. That is until he heard a step over in the corner of the room and new who it was.

"Naruto my girl, you gotten taller the last time I saw you." The Hokage looked over the little girl he helped over the years.

11 years old and an experienced hunter. She stood 5 foot 2 with dark blonde messy spike hair with red and black tips. She is wearing a dark grey turtle neck sweater with a black coat over it, black cargo pants and boots. She is still wearing her hunter mask. These clothes are what Naruto picked out when she is doing joint hunts with other hunters and ninja from the village. The Hokage can see she had hidden wrist blades under the coat on both arms. It isn't the Yautja wrist blade but it is just a double sided blade with the flat end parallel to her wrist. It was something she made to keep up her fighting style intact if she isn't in her Yautja armour.

"You don't have to keep your mask on Naruto. No one knows you are a hunter." The Hokage said as he sealed the door so no one can enter and did a silence jutsu to the room to keep secrecy.

"Sorry about that old man. It is just a habit." Naruto took off her mask to show a gentle smile. It isn't the fake smile but a genuine smile she only shows to the Hokage. "Still having trouble with the paperwork." Naruto said jokingly.

"I'm afraid so, but for now." The Hokage showed his serious side. "Care to explain why you know about Root?" The Hokage said seriously. The subject of root isn't a subject he likes at all.

"Well Hokage..." Naruto said in a serious tone. "... I ran into a few Root ninja on a couple of my hunts. You see they knew where I was heading and what code name I went by." Naruto said not liking her code name which is Other. Kyubi seems to like it but it is so cliché to her to have a code name because of her status. "Did my codename have to be Other?" Naruto complained to the Hokage. Hunter Nin's names are different from the Anbu's animal names. There is one hunter nin Naruto met that is codenamed Dishwasher. Nice guy by the way.

**I like the name. **Kyubi wanted to be in the conversation.

_Now is not the time Kyubi._ Naruto threaten Kyubi with the forbidden scene and he stopped the conversation when something in his head told him to stop.

"Would you prefer the Invisible Demon?" The Hokage said as Naruto just shook her head at the name. "The council wanted to know how you did it but I just said that is what hunter ninjas are capable of." Naruto just chuckle at that. Sometimes she didn't need the cloaking device on her hunts. "Anyways on the subject of Root."

"Anyways I killed the Root ninja." The Hokage didn't seem to care about Root ninja being killed. "I let one escaped and I followed him." Naruto said not telling him the whole truth, but a little lie never hurts. "I followed the Root member and I entered Konoha in secret, by the way Konoha security sucks." The Hokage just shook his head. "Well to just get it over with Root is located underneath the Hokage Mountain." Naruto looked over to the mountain. "It isn't inside the mountain but underneath it." Naruto took out a map with two Xs on the map that says entry here and escape door here.

"It must have taken you a while to get this kind of information." Naruto nodded her head to go with the lie. "Good work. By the way, I am taking you off the hunter career path." Naruto just had a shocked expression.

"What? Why!?" Naruto said. Surely he must be joking.

"I assume you heard about the missing people and the attack of the prison has reached your ears has it not?" The Hokage asked Naruto in a worry tone.

"Word gets out really fast and rumours of people disappearing have reached my ears." Naruto said playing along. _Not to mention I also got rid of a lot of bandits from the world._

**And many missing nin.** Naruto had to agree with him.

"Well I know you can take care of yourself but I don't want to take any chances with you ending up missing as well." The Hokage said as Naruto just nodded.

_This will prevent me from going to wave, but the Empress can handle herself. At least I can worry about the Queen here._ Naruto thought of the new Queen and wondered how this would affect the hive. "What am I going to do in the mean time?" Naruto asked a bit wary if she has to go do guard duty. _Anything but guard duty please._

"With your rank of Chunnin but I know you are capable of being a Jonin, so I could sign you up for guard duty." Naruto just groaned at hearing she will be doing guard duty. "Or I can assign you to become a teacher assistant in the academy." The Hokage said.

"Great, which evil is better than the other." Naruto said sarcastically and the Hokage just chuckled at her words. "If I go with guard duty I can just sleep all day and train during the night." The Hokage understood she was joking. "Or mess with academy students. Decisions. Decisions. Decisions. What has the council said about this?"

"The Clan side doesn't mind but the Civilian side is in misery. It seems Danzo is the one who is backing them up. I'd go with the assistant job. All you get to do is hand out paper and retrieve them, help with training and such. During the lectures you can just read some books on something that can help you train. " The Hokage suggested and Naruto had to agree. Guard duty just wastes you away while you do nothing but sleep, but she heard that two chunnin took advantage of it.

"I'd go with the desk job, if I go with one last fight." Naruto said and the Hokage didn't miss the message.

"I'll put you in the escape pathway of the attack." The Hokage said knowing full well she took on a couple of Root nin herself.

"It's better than anything." Naruto said as she put on her mask and walked towards the door only to stop then look over to the window. She just huffed at the window and shunshin out of the room.

_Why do people walk towards the door only to shunshin out of the room?_ The Hokage wondered if that door is just for show. "What do you think Jiraiya?" The Hokage walked towards the window and opened it to allow Jiraiya in.

"She's strong and capable. She even sensed me out, but for her to find where Root is located is ok in my books." Jiraiya looked over to the map. "Underneath the Hokage Mountain, even I wouldn't figure that out." He shook his head not figuring that out.

"Naruto's hunting career is outstanding. She has taken out 17 C-Ranks, 32 B-Rank and 13 A-Rank missing nins in a year and some of them aren't from Konoha." The Hokage had to keep her identity a secret but it seems Danzo found her out. "But for her to find Danzo's hideout in one year." He left that thought hanging.

"We should get rid of Danzo right now." Jiraiya said as the Hokage nodded.

"I want you to be by her side during the attack. I also called for Tenzo to be by her side as well." Jiraiya nodded. Getting rid of Danzo is on his to kill list. In fact, Danzo and Orochimaru are the only ones that are on that list.

The Day of the attack

Naruto stood on a branch of a tree waiting for the signal for the Anbu to move inside while she, Jiraiya and Deer wait at the exit to kill whoever comes out of the exit. Naruto has on her shinobi gear which is two double sided wrist blades, two shuriken disk, and a Katana.

"Scared Other?" Naruto turn to the Deer Anbu.

"A bit, what about you Deer-san?" Naruto asked the Anbu captain.

"All the time, but you get use to it over time." The Anbu looked at the hunter nin codenamed Other. He knew he is dealing with the Kyubi container but he never hated her for having such a responsibility.

"Hey this isn't time to be down." Jiraiya said as he leaned on the tree that Naruto resides in. "We should move in soon."

Then the signal was given. The first wave that would attack the entrance have moved in and followed by the second wave.

Naruto took out a disk.

"What is that?" Jiraiya asked not ever seeing that kind of thing before.

"Oh this." She flicked the disk and blades came out, surprising the two. "This is something I made. I didn't like the small shurikens so I made a bigger and thinner version." Naruto thrown the disk at the exit and the two saw it sliced through a root ninja. The shuriken came back and Naruto caught it. "It's agile and very dangerous. Without training to use this weapon you can end up losing an arm." The two looked at the four blades that are connected to a disk that only went a third of a disk. They could tell it is a slicing weapon by the look of it.

**Not to mention you got it from the Yautja.** Kyubi was snickering as Naruto was telling them a very good lie.

_Shut up._ Naruto looked over at the exit. "Well it's time to work." More Root ninja came out of the exit. Naruto jumped in the air and did some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Soaring Pain!"** Naruto shot a fireball at the open field where the Root ninja did a formation. The fireball hit in front of the ninja and spread across the open field killing almost all of them.

"I think I am not needed here." Jiraiya said as he just sat in the trees going to watch Naruto handle the Root ninja.

"You're not going to help her?" Tenzo as Deer said to Jiraiya.

"The Hokage said she is capable and if she needs help I'll help." Tenzo went to go help Other or Naruto out.

Naruto was dodging to the right, left, duck, roll and all other avoiding moves she knows while using the shuriken disk as a hand weapon. She pulled out another shuriken disk and used it as a weapon. After dicing and slicing the Root ninja still kept on coming and she didn't feel tired.

"This isn't going anywhere." Naruto said to Deer as she and he were back to back.

"Well, take it up a notch then." Deer suggested as he did an earth jutsu to make a dome around each other when they all thrown shurikens and kunais at the same time. "How many Root ninja are there?" Deer said as the root ninja outside were unleashing their strongest attacks on the rock dome.

"Well, I guess I should take it up a notch." Naruto said as she concentrated on her shuriken disks and the disk's blades glowed.

"Wind manipulation. Where did you learn that?" Deer said. Having a wind user in Konoha is really rare.

"Asuma taught me. You can say he is my sensei when I was a genin." Naruto said as she got herself in a ready stance. "Let them fly!" She shouted as she thrown the shuriken disks at the rock domes in opposite directions with a spin in it. The disk went through the dome and sliced through some Root ninja and curved around the dome slicing anything in its path. Once the wind manipulation is gone they imbedded themselves in rocks.

"Impressive." Deer said as he dropped the earth to see many dead Root ninja and some of them were alive. Of course more came to fight. "Any more surprises?" Naruto just flicked both of her wrists to show her hidden wrist blades with wind manipulation to extent the range. He just shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

Naruto attacked the surviving Root members. They never stood a chance, but she figured something out when more appeared.

"There weakening us!" Naruto shouted as each wave of Root squads were getting stronger and more skilled.

"It looks like Jiraiya knew of this if he wanted us to take care of the weak members." Both Naruto and Deer looked over at Jiraiya and held themselves from face faulting to see him sheepishly scratching his back.

"He just wanted to sit back." Both said at the same time. More Root ninja were going to enter the fight and Naruto decided to deal with them.

"Deer get out of the way!" Naruto did some hand seals and Deer got out of the way not wanting to be a victim of what she is going to do.

"**Wind Style: Tornado Tunnel!"** Naruto created a tornado and it went down a path of advancing Root ninjas which they figured are stronger members. Once the tornado hit them, they were violently sent flying or sliced up.

"Is that your strongest Wind jutsu?" Deer asked as Naruto dropped to her knees taking as much air as possible and she shook her head.

"My strongest wind jutsu takes too much chakra to use and it blows everything away in a 360 degree angle." Naruto regained her breath and stood up. "Besides, it is a close, mid and long range jutsu and I specialize in close range." Deer nodded.

"Not bad Naruto, if you join my Root division, you can become even more powerful." Both Naruto and Deer looked to see Danzo and the rest of his Root division.

"Yeah right." Naruto took off her mask knowing no one else in the area will ever see it, other than Jiraiya and Deer. "You will most likely make me your personal slave and weapon." Naruto stood in a fighting stance. "Besides, I already killed most of your Root division and it seems they are too weak for my taste." Danzo scowled at the girl who could have become his ultimate weapon.

"It's a shame, you could have become so much powerful." Danzo motioned for his Root ninja to attack.

The root ninja surround Naruto and Deer.

"Any bright Ideas Deer-san?" Naruto asked deer as he did some hand seals.

"**Earth Style: Rock Dome!" **Deer created a dome of rock and hid themselves in it.

"Besides this." Naruto said at the bright idea of Deer making a dome around them.

"This is all I got." He said as he dug a hole in the ground to get out of the surrounding position._ Other than using my Wood jutsu._

When the rock dome collapsed, Danzo scowled deeper at the sight of an empty dome with a hole in the ground.

"Spread out! I want that girl dead!" The Root ninja jumped to the forest missing Jiraiya watching the fight,

_Interesting._ Jiraiya thought will scribbling on his notebook about the Hunter and Ninja fighting for their lives and love. _This will indeed become my next best seller._

With Naruto and Tenzo

Naruto and Deer exited the man made tunnel that Deer made.

"What now?" Naruto asked as she just watches Deer think things through.

_She is skilled. Right now she isn't hiding her chakra signature and I can't sense anything from her. She is able to do powerful Wind and Fire jutsu no problem and is very skilled in close range fights. _Deer thought and had an idea.

"We play ninja." Deer said and Naruto just looked at him like he is crazy. "We can't fight them head on so we might as well do what we do best." Naruto then smirked at what he just said. _Besides, I can see the Invisible Demon in action._

"I guess I can be the Invisible Demon for a little longer." Naruto said and turned invisible. Deer had a shocked expression behind his mask. Right now he can see an outline form of Naruto and he can see that she is chameleon like.

**It worked. It took awhile to figure it out, but now you can turn invisible.** Kyubi said to his accomplishment of making Naruto invisible. Once Kyubi figured out that a small amount of Naruto`s chakra and surround it around her body, she can turn herself invisible. It was something he wanted to make that is similar to the cloaking device without the use of the device.

_Now I don`t need that cloaking device._ Naruto thought as she looked at her hand to see the ground is outlined on her hand. _I may not be invisible, but it is what I can get._ She looked over to Deer and knew he must be shocked by this. "You're the second person to see this and live Deer-san." That got Deer out of his stupor.

"So it's true, you can turn invisible." Deer saw a motion which he guessed Naruto is nodding. _If she joined Anbu I know her mask and name would be chameleon._

"I should get this over with." Naruto went to do what she does best.

Back to the slaughter

Surely finding a girl wouldn't be too hard. She is still weak and isn't that powerful yet. He looked over to the scene where the girl killed his small army of ninja. Then a scream got his attention and he saw Root ninja thrown into another member. Then a rock shattering got his attention.

He looked where the source was to see a crumbled down rock and remembered that the girl's shuriken was embedded in that rock. Then he looked over to the other shuriken to see it is missing as well and a growing wind got his attention. A Root ninja got cut in half by air but he can tell that something sliced through him by the look of the body moved with the wind. Then he step back just missing getting hit by wind and he heard the sound of something spinning.

"Look out for the shuriken!" Danzo warned his Root ninja.

"Very perceptive of you Danzo." Danzo looked at the source of the voice to see Naruto bending down to grab her mask. "You will never see this again Danzo." Naruto said as she put on her mask and turned invisible.

"This is gold." Jiraiya said while writing in his notebook for his new book. He thought of the possibilities and uses for turning invisible. _I can stop using the peek hole and peek inside the bathhouses._

Naruto felt a shiver down her spine. _Why do I get the feeling of killing a pervert?_ Naruto asked to herself.

**I don't know kit. I don't know.** Kyubi lied knowing full well why she felt that way. Oh how he wished for a mature female container.

"Kill her!" Danzo ordered back his Root ninja and they did some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** A couple of Root ninja had blown a Giant Fireball where Naruto was last seen.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"** The rest of the Root ninja spewed a torrent of fire as well.

Danzo only smirked at the thought of killing the girl who ruined him. That ended when two shurikens of flames thrown from where the fire jutsu landed came from. The flame shuriken killed half of his Root ninja and were caught by a chameleon shape person inside the fire. The fires died down and nothing was there, not even the remains of the girl.

The sound of a shuriken got everyone's attention. The shuriken sliced through a couple more of Root members. Two more were left standing and they position themselves around Danzo.

Danzo scowl. His Root ninja were killed by throws of two shuriken. This is demeaning to have his forces to be killed by a girl with shurikens.

"It's over." Naruto said in the middle of the field as she did some hand seals.

"**Wind Style: Tornado Tunnel!"** The tornado went towards Danzo and he unsheathes his hidden sword from his cane and made a slicing motion at the tornado. The sword he wielded unleashed a tornado and battled each other for dominance. His two Root ninja were sent flying away and Naruto went to go hide. Once the tornados died down the scene of down trees were everywhere.

Naruto stalked behind a Root ninja and impaled his spine with her Katana and she gripped her shuriken disk in her left hand and thrown it at the other ninja which sliced his upper body vertically. The disk embedded itself in a tree.

Naruto took out her katana from the ninja and walked towards Danzo while she stopped channelling chakra around her body.

"Like I said, Root isn't where I belong to." Naruto took in a kenjutsu stance.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" Jiraiya looked over at Tenzo as he watched Naruto fight with Danzo in a kenjutsu battle.

"I wanted to see the Invisible Demon in action." Tenzo said and Jiraiya had to agree with him.

Naruto and Danzo duke it out in a kenjutsu fight. Naruto had strength which Danzo wasn't expecting from her small size and she is very strong. Her speed is matched with Danzo. But Danzo has experience and Naruto has youth and skill.

There is a saying that experience will be overcome by skill and youth.

Which proved true when Naruto sliced off Danzo's arm and head off. She stood over his dead body while taking deep breathes.

**If I had to rank you I would say you are strong as an Empress. But as a human you are Elite Jonin. **Kyubi said as Naruto fell on her back.

"I'm too young for this shit." Naruto said before she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"Well, my job is done here." Jiraiya said as he put his notebook away. He can think of the smut scenes later.

"What do you mean your job is done here? You did nothing here." Tenzo said to Jiraiya as he just walked away. Tenzo just sighed and retrieve Naruto's shurikens and picked up Naruto and took her to a hospital.

The Next Day

"So that is what happened?" The Hokage asked Tenzo when he gave him the report of what happened. He was a bit peeved when he heard Naruto took on Danzo, but was both shocked and relieved when Tenzo said she defeated Danzo before she passed out.

"Yes, she is exceptionally skilled and powerful. I would suggest you put her in Anbu, but she has already spent some time as a hunter." Tenzo said and he was a little disappointed that she has chosen a hunter path.

"Where is she now?" The Hokage asked hoping she is taking it easy.

"She is taking a stroll around the village after she woke up from the hospital." The Hokage nodded.

"So the rumours were true?" The Hokage asked Tenzo as he nodded.

"I didn't think it was possible sir, but it look like she turn herself into a silhouette of what is around her. Her stealth is very high and her fighting style is meant to kill." Tenzo gave what he summarized from her fights.

"Not to mention the weapons she uses." Both turn to see Jiraiya over at the closed window and saw him waving for them to open the window. The Hokage just sighed at went to open the window. "Her weapons is very powerful and it isn't something made in Fire Country." Jiraiya said not ever seeing such weaponry. "She said she made it herself which I guess is true since no one in the village can make something like her shuriken disk."

"She also said that I was the second person to see her turn invisible. Who is the first person to see her turn invisible?" Tenzo asked the hokage and he just groaned at the growing questions.

"There is only one person that has ever worked with Naruto during some of her hunts." This got Tenzo and Jiraiya's attention. "The hunter's name is Dishwasher." Tenzo held himself up but Jiraiya face faulted to the floor. "That is all I can give. Tomorrow she will start working at the academy." Jiraiya stood up and walked towards the window.

"I guess I am not needed here for a while, so I will be out of the village for a while." Jiraiya said as he took off out of the window.

"I have to start my patrols." Tenzo said as he put his mask on and shunshin out of the room.

_If starting to think that door really is for show._ The Hokage looked at the door and over to the paperwork. _And you are just plain evil._ The Hokage had thoughts of using his strongest fire jutsu on the paperwork but of course they return in greater numbers.

The Next Day

Naruto sat in the teacher's desk and waited for the teacher to arrive. Her attire change from a coat to a dark grew chunnin vest. All she has is her fists and it is all she needs.

Then the door opened and Naruto felt a chakra signature she hasn't felt in a while.

"When you said you were an academy teacher I thought you were kidding." Naruto looked at her part time partner. "Eh, Dishwasher."

"That's Iruka to you Other." Iruka said to his partner. Iruka has been doing some hunts when the Academy closes or gives off some vacation. "So what got you out of the Hunter Nin Career? Missed me?" Naruto just huffed at his joke.

"No, the Hokage got worried and took me off hunting and I had to choose guard duty or be a teacher's assistant." Naruto said as she just sat on the chair.

"And you didn't want to waste your time looking at the endless forest." Iruka said and saw her chuckling at the thought of wasting time. "You're lucky to have me as your superior, the other chunnin would make your time here a living hell." Iruka knew of who he is dealing with. He saw her hunt her targets relentlessly and how strong she really is. Not to mention she has the Kyubi inside of her. He got over the fact that she is the container over time.

Naruto sat in the chair and wait for the students to get to their seats. The students were the same age as her and some came from clans.

"Alright class I would like to introduce my new assistant who is going to help me with teaching you all." Iruka said as the students were talking to each other. "I would like for you to meet Naruto Uzumaki." He motioned to the girl on the chair who looks like she would fall asleep.

"You have to be joking sensei she can't be a chunnin!" A pink haired girl shouted out loud. "Besides she is the same age as us!"

"She maybe your age but she is an experienced ninja. She has killed many ninja already. Right now she is under orders of the Hokage, she is to stay inside of the village and wait till the end of the year for the jonin exams." Iruka said to the class. Naruto raised her eyebrow hearing she will enter the jonin exams.

"She can't be as powerful as Sasuke!" The pink haired banshee continued on. "There is no way she is stronger than an Uchiha." Naruto just raised her eyebrows at the claims of a surviving Uchiha. She heard they were all wiped out.

"I thought they were all wiped out." Naruto asked Iruka and she made sure the class heard her.

"It isn't something the village doesn't like to talk about but Sasuke survived the attack." Iruka gave Naruto a bit of information of the massacre.

"Survived." Naruto said while chuckling which confused the class. She looked over at him to see him brood. "No doubt he is living a lie that is provided by the council."

Sasuke leapt at Naruto and did a side kick her face. Which connected to the class point of view and Iruka couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke.

"You're not so tough." Sasuke smirked when he kicked the girl in the face who insulted him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto said as she is still sitting on the chair while she kept the kick at bay with one finger. This shocked Sasuke as she pushed the leg away with her finger. "If that is what you're capable of, then stop wasting time and go back to your seat."

Naruto watched Sasuke seethed in anger and she just sat in the chair looking bored. She sighed as he attacked her again and only brought out her left hand which she used to block each attack he unleashed at her.

The class were in shock at what is happening before them.

Naruto Uzumaki, teacher assistant is holding the last Uchiha off with one arm while sitting down in a chair.

The Uchiha fan girls thought she was cheating and as a threat in gaining the Uchiha's heart.

Kiba Inuzuka thought she is hot.

Shino Aburame knows that she is very skilled and he knew that the council were giving everything to the Uchiha.

Hinata Hyuga just watched as Naruto just push away Sasuke's attempts to hit her. She only wished she would be confident as she is.

One just slept and said troublesome and one was just eating chips.

But one student couldn't help but admire what is happening in front of her.

Hanabi Hyuga.

She has been upped to an older soon to be genin because of her skills.

_She doesn't care she is bad mouthing or insulting the last Uchiha and humiliates him._ Hanabi thought and knew she can learn a lot from her.

"You've wasted the class's time of learning." Naruto said while inwardly laughing her ass off at the small joke and she saw Iruka smirked when she said that. Naruto had enough and punched Sasuke in the stomach. He keeled over and passed out. Naruto looked at Iruka to signal him to start the class.

"Well now that the entertainment is over we can begin the lesson." Iruka said as he began the class and the Uchiha fan girls moved the Uchiha to his seat.

Naruto took out a book called advance lightning manipulation. She needed to learn some lightning jutsu and Chidori is going to be her first jutsu when the academy is over. She groaned as she felt a small bit of killer intent aimed at her and knew it was Sasuke.

**Think we should kill him.** Kyubi said knowing that the last Uchiha would be trouble later on.

_I'll deal with him later on._ Naruto said to Kyubi. _Besides I need some time to rest._

After the class finished, Naruto went for a walk and had to groan when Sasuke stood in front of her with a scowl on his face.

"Fight me." He demanded and Naruto just groaned and then the thought of resting has disappeared.

"This is going to be a long year."

To be Continued.

* * *

There you have it.

Review if you like. Haters and flamers...... I believe I said enough. Review if you have suggestions.

Weel, JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Vile here. Sorry about the long ass wait. I was kind of distracted. You see my brothers got me a new XBox and I was doing some serious gaming since I missed a lot a hit games that were released earlier.

Anyways, the other reason for being late is that I was doing some serious review of this story and wondered what the hell I was thinking. After rereading the first two chapters and read where I left off, I remembered what I was doing.

Well, I am continueing the story of Aliens vs. Ninja. This chapter doesn't have much action. It just builds up the story for her plans.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon Talk**

**_Demon Thinking_**

**_"Voice Changer Talk"_**

**"Jutsu!"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens or Predator or Alien vs. Predator.

* * *

Chapter 3

Training Worthy Fighters

214 Prisoners disappeared and an Unknown amount of prisoner guards were missing as well.

_It's official Kyubi. _Naruto said to Kyubi while she ignored Iruka's lecture. _I lost count of the number of Warriors I have._

**That attack to the prison made it look like your first three years of hunting for hosts look like it was nothing.** Kyubi said to Naruto who is reading a book on lightning manipulation. **I figured out how to do the Chidori.** Naruto just sat their reading her book.

"Now, there are many uses for chakra and what are the uses of chakra?" Iruka asked the class a question and Naruto just ignored the pink haired banshee.

_If she screams loud enough she might wake the dead._ Naruto said to Kyubi who snickered at the thought of freaking the dead out. _Anyways how am I going to do the Chidori?_ Naruto asked as she kept her eyes on the book.

"... and that is the use of chakra." The pink haired girl said whose name is Sakura Haruno which Naruto regretfully learned.

"That's right Sakura. Naruto would you like to add something?" Iruka said and Naruto just said huh. "The use of chakra." Iruka said to Naruto to get her up to speed and she just said oh. She closed her book and entered lecture mode.

"Use for chakra... other than keeping you alive." That scared most of the students and Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of scaring the kids. "Without chakra we would end up dead. If you just unleash multiple jutsu at something your chakra reserves would be emptied. Once that is empty and you do the stupidest thing of doing a powerful jutsu you would end up disabled or worse case scenario you would end up dead." Naruto said in a lecture tone.

**You're teaching your enemies kit.** That brought her out of lecture mode. **The world must be coming to an end.**

_Shut up, I'm trying to teach them to be worthy kills._ Naruto said to Kyubi as she cleared her throat to get the students out of there scared minds. "Anyways the other uses for chakra are to heal your comrades, walk on walls and water, and enhance your strength and speed." Naruto finished with her lecture and went back to sitting on her chair.

"Alright then, it's time for a pop quiz." Iruka said and every kid in the room groaned and surprisingly Naruto groaned as well. She's still a kid in body but she has the mind of an adult. "You're not doing the quiz Naruto why are you groaning?" "Iruka asked Naruto as he hand some of the sheets to Naruto as she just staggered off her comfortable chair to hand the quiz out.

"I'm the one that marks them and I just got comfortable." Iruka just sweatdrop at Naruto's childish behaviour and went to hand the quiz to the students.

Once the quiz is handed down Naruto flopped down on her chair and went back to reading. Iruka just shook his head at his assistant's behaviour.

"Alright begin the quiz." Iruka said to the class to begin their quiz.

_Anyways you said you figured out how to do the Chidori._ Naruto said to Kyubi bringing the subject of Chidori back.

**I figured it out, that you have to do a thrusting motion to use the Chidori, but the down side of the Chidori is that is causes tunnel vision, but with me inside and your increased eyesight you won't have tunnel vision on your target.** Kyubi said telling Naruto the use of the Chidori.

_That's great and all, but how do I do it? _Naruto asked Kyubi not caring the things that won't affect her.

**Well, you just do the hand seals and let it rip. **Naruto had a blank look. A real blank look, no emotion or any signs of face expressions. **Other than that you just need to add lightning chakra in your left or right hand.**

_Kyubi._ Naruto said in her very so very death sweet voice which scared the demon. _You took a month just to figure that much out and I have been reading this lightning manipulation book and finished it three times already._ Naruto turned her death sweet voice to dark angry. _So why that long?_

**Well, if I told you how to do it, you wouldn't have read that lightning manipulation book.** Kyubi said as he prepared himself for the forbidden scene. When nothing happened he was confused. **What gives? I thought you would unleash that horrible scene.** Kyubi said not expecting this behaviour.

She inwardly sighed at this bit of information and said something that would get the fox going for a long time. _It's true what you said. If I didn't read this book I would have just went on to the next lightning jutsu. _Naruto said to Kyubi as he just sighed in relief.

During the quiz time or all the time, Naruto felt the stares of the Uchiha. She is so annoyed of that prick. No matter how many times she sent him to the infirmary he keeps coming back. But he isn't the only one looking at her direction.

The Hyuga sisters.

Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga were the ones who were also looking at Naruto's direction during some of the lectures she gives and they always pay attention when she took over the lessons when Iruka had to leave. Their stares or looks aren't hatred or jealously like the Uchiha's, but Hinata seemed to be looking at her direction in admiration and Hanabi is just curious.

_I don't mind the Hyuga sisters, but what the hell is with the Uchiha._ Naruto looked up from her book to look over at Hinata who 'eep' and hid behind the quiz sheet as best she can. She just chuckled at the girl's shyness and looked down at Hanabi who just looked back and forth from her quiz sheet to her. Then she didn't bother to look over at the Uchiha. She knew he is scowling and brooding.

**There has to be a limit to brooding. Think we should let the chestburster kill him, maybe a Praetorian egg?** Kyubi suggested to Naruto. Over the month he gave many so many ways to kill the last Uchiha and they are very good ideas by the way.

_As if._ Naruto huffed at the thought of using a Praetorian egg on the last Uchiha. _I don't want to waste a Praetorian egg on him. The Praetorian that comes from him will just be an arrogant bitch and brood somewhere in the resin._ Naruto said to Kyubi who had to agree. Having an arrogant Praetorian would be a bad idea. _I like the idea of making him swallow the solvent stuff._

Solvent is a blue chemical that melts away flesh. Naruto used this little liquid to get rid of evidence of her whereabouts like the prison incident, why because if she uses her chakra someone will narrow it down to her and she learned that it has a nasty reaction to water. The water evaporates into nothing and anything inside the water. Very useful stuff.

**Yeah, but I like to see what his face would look like if a chestburster bursts out of his chest.** Kyubi said and Naruto had to agree. People make the weirdest faces when their chests are burst outwards.

"Alright it's time." Iruka said to the class and snapped Naruto out of her thoughts.

_That was quick, we need to have more conversations like this Kyubi._ Naruto said to Kyubi who had to agree with her. Naruto went to gather the quiz sheets and walked towards the door.

"Alright everyone take lunch and come back in an hour." Iruka said to the class and followed Naruto down the hallway. "Having fun?"

"Bite me." Naruto snapped at Iruka who just sheepishly laugh.

"It's only your first month so you could get use to it soon." Iruka said to Naruto as they entered his office. "I need to talk to you about something." Iruka sat down on the chair's desk and so did Naruto.

"About the lecture?" Naruto asked about the chakra lecture, but Iruka shook his head.

"No, the Hokage has asked me to ask you about the training you are having." Iruka told Naruto and she just held out the book she was reading about lightning manipulation. "I know that, but you have finished reading that book over and over so why are you reading it?" Iruka asked Naruto who just put the book away and started marking the quizzes.

"I have a lightning jutsu idea in my head." Naruto said to Iruka. "First I need to know as much as I need to know about lightning manipulation before I can create it." Naruto said to Iruka.

**You. Create a jutsu.**Kyubi was surprised by this and went to Naruto's memories. Then he found the jutsu and had to nod at her creation. **Powerful and destructive, I like it. I'll think of something to make this possible.** Kyubi began to think of ways to improve the jutsu. **I think it's time for you to learn Chidori first.**

Iruka was satisfied with that answer and continued to mark the quizzes.

After Class and ditching her stalkers

Naruto arrived to a training ground with a lake in it.

_Alright what are the hand seals?_ Naruto asked Kyubi who he showed her the scene of the night she was attacked by Kakashi. Naruto growled at that memory. After she seen the hand seals she did the seals and let it rip. She grabbed her right hand with her left. It is different from Kakashi's which he had it on his left hand and Naruto chosen her right hand. She wasn't sure if it was the right way or not, but she successfully did a Chidori with her right hand.

"Still need some improvements." Naruto said to herself as she analyzed the Chidori.

**You need to conjure the Chidori faster and make it more powerful.** Kyubi put in his thoughts. **I say you should light up a lake.**

1 Month Later

Naruto was on her knees sucking in as much air as possible. She is in one of Konoha's training grounds with a lake in it.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto cursed at her hard attempts to light up the lake.

**Still having trouble lighting up the lake with lightning, Naruto. **Kyubi asked Naruto as she still continued to even out her breathing. **Like I said this exercise is to help you manipulate lightning and you are very close.**

"It's so damn hard!" Naruto shouted to the world. The Warrior in the tree hid behind the tree when Naruto shouted.

She brought her hand to the lake and used as much as lightning chakra she can charge and lit up the lake for a few seconds.

**There you got it down right, but you still need to keep it lit up a bit longer. Later on, you will have to do the same thing without the lake.** Naruto groaned at Kyubi and wondered why she is doing this.

"Forget it. I'll just try this out." Naruto stood in the middle of the field and did some hand seals and held out her arms. Soon a ball of lightning was in her grasp in each hand. She ran towards a nearby tree and thrust out both of her hands to destroy the tree.

**You can do Double Chidoris more easily now. A great improvement a month ago, you are on your way to start making your own lightning jutsu. **Kyubi looked on to the scene of decimated trees. **How many can you do?** Kyubi asked Naruto smirked and did the hand seals again.

After a few Double Chidoris she can unleash 2 of them in one day before she collapsed from exhaustion. Kyubi figured she can do more if she wasn't exhausted from training.

The Next Day

Naruto got lucky that the students had a day off and so did she, so she spent the rest of the day lying around on her bed. Those lightning manipulation training and multiple Double Chidoris had made her feel numb the next day and she just went to sleep for the day.

The Next Week

She is able to unleash 6 Double Chidoris in one day and that is until she felt woozy. Kyubi learned that there would be some strain in using the Chidori, but because of her conditions, the Chidoris wouldn't affect her... much.

'Take that Kakashi'. Kyubi said to Naruto when she was sleeping which he scared her awake and made something up like a patrol got sloppy which Naruto bought.

**Now the hard part is to do the Chidori without the hand seals and we need you to work on making that lightning jutsu.** Kyubi instructed to Naruto who is reading a book on advance chakra control during another boring lecture. Right now she can walk on water and the one with the spinning kunai looks interesting.

"The Yondaime also known as the Yellow Flash fought and brought victory to Konoha in the Third Shinobi War and defeated the Kyubi." Iruka lectured to the class and he knew what really happened the day the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi or sealed it away.

**He did NOT defeat me! That prick cheated with a sealing thing! Damn bug couldn't face me alone! **Kyubi yelled in Naruto's mind. **Let me speak to the class and tell them what really happened!** Naruto had to mentally block Kyubi off. She hates it when he gets like that and she is sure Kyubi is just yapping off other than finding a way around the mental block. As long as she doesn't say the Y word she will be ok... for a while.

"The Yondaime sacrificed himself to defeat the Kyubi and saved the village." Sakura answered Iruka's question which Naruto just ignored most of the time.

"Good Sakura. Naruto would you like to add anything?" Iruka asked Naruto who didn't glance at Iruka. He took it as a sign to continue on.

During the course of her life, Naruto soon hated the Yondaime for sealing that damn fox inside her. She later on found out it is a curse and maybe a blessing in disguise to have the fox inside her. Who knows maybe the fox is the world saviour, which might be true considering he slaughtered the Xenomorphs from the face of the world or the tooth fairy is actually a serial killer who kills people who looks at her face or there is no such thing as ghost... right?

Man the world is messed up.

Three Weeks Later

The Damn Uchiha is getting annoying. Kyubi's ideas of accidently killing him is starting to sound really good right about now. But the hard part is to figure out how to make it look like his chest would burst out. He can't just trip and fall and his chest would magically burst out. He could eat something explosive but who would be stupid enough to eat explosives.

The most annoying thing about the Uchiha is his constant demands to fight him.

Naruto lost count how many times she sent him to the academy nursing room.

Kyubi counted 76 but that is beside the point. The point is, he has got to stop

"Fight me." Naruto groaned at the daily ritual.

**Going to send the Uchiha to the nursing room. Check.** Kyubi said as he marked the daily sheet off.

Naruto turned to the Uchiha ready to send him to the hospital this time but with an extra long stay. He got off easy the previous time and she isn't using a fraction of her strength.

Sasuke charged at Naruto and she decided to try something different for a change. As soon he got close enough she charged some lightning manipulation in her palm and slam it to Sasuke's chest. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to cause some serious damage to his electric current in his body which will disable him for some time. She pressed her palm into his chest to send him flying back and made a loud thud noise when he landed.

Naruto didn't care if she would be punished for this, but she did care that she would get back at the Uchiha till she can kill him later.

The Next Day

"I've been what?" Naruto raised her voice in a bored tone to the Hokage.

"You've been charged with crimes against the Uchiha." The Hokage said as Naruto continued to look bored.

"For what crimes have I gone against the Uchiha?" Naruto asked not giving a damn of what kind of punishment they unleash on her.

"You sent him to the hospital." The Hokage pointed out.

"So." Naruto just said not caring.

"The council doesn't like this." The Hokage looked at Naruto to see she doesn't care. "You'll be trialed." Still didn't make her budge.

"So." The Hokage sighed at her behaviour. He understood what Naruto is going through. He too would beat the crap out of that bastard.

Day of the Trial

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here trialed for crimes against the Uchiha. What do you have to say for yourself?" Elder Koharu said to Naruto who just looked at her shackles.

"Is this necessary." Naruto raised her wrist showing the shackles. Koharu just glared at her, she should be kneeling before them.

"Yes, those are meant to keep you from doing anything against us." Homura said to Naruto who just shrugged.

"What made you think I have against the clan council?" Naruto said to the civilian side, which pissed off the civilian side of the council. "Besides they are not necessary." Naruto just took off the shackles like they weren't even on her. "It's just dead weight." She stood before the council crossing her arms. "Anyways this is a waste of time. Students are usually punished for attacking superiors and it wasn't during any practice time or any kind of sort of training. He blatantly attacked me and I don't care about pampered kids." Naruto saw Hiashi smirked at her way of talking. He is one of the people who knew that the civilian side is giving the last Uchiha everything and with Danzo gone, the Uchiha won't be made as a weapon.

"It is only logical for a student to ask for extra training. Did Sasuke ask you to teach him something extra?" The Aburame head asked and Naruto shook her head. "I see, and then it is in your right authority to _teach_ a student a bit of extra." Many civilian council members didn't like what is going on.

"Besides, I went easy on him." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Completely shocking his nervous system is going easy on him!" Homura shouted to Naruto as she still had the bored look, but inwardly thinking that this person is going to be a problem.

"If I went all out I would have completely fried him." She still held her bored tone. "Are we done here? I haven't eaten anything this morning and lunch is starting to sound good right about now." Tsume Inuzuka started snickering at the girl's behaviour. The clan didn't mind her attitude but the civilian side is ready to charge her for treason.

"Since there is no reason for you to be here, you can go get something to eat and head back to the academy." The Hokage ordered to Naruto who just shrugged and walked away.

"By the way." Naruto stopped and turned around. "If he continues to keep attacking me.... I'm afraid I can't be held for my actions." She watched the reactions of the council and noticed two people who are going to cause her some problems. _Koharu and Homura, those two are going to have to go._ Naruto thought and went to get something to eat.

After another day of teaching, Naruto went to go do something she hasn't done in a while.

Its night and she is in her Yautja armour with two Warriors behind her.

"_**Find those old prunes and kill them. Kill anyone who gets in your way."**_ Naruto said with her voice changer. The Warriors hissed at the building before them. Naruto is looking at the rich side of Konoha and getting rid of two prunes who should have been six feet under a long time ago. _**"Get to it."**_

The two Warriors stalked the grounds. One went behind an Anbu and used its sharp tongue on the unsuspected Anbu. The Warriors tongue plunged a hole through an Anbu's head and sprayed blood over the walls, floor, anything that is near. They really don't know how to keep their kills clean.

"_**The Warriors are a powerful breed. I've never seen them fight in the open before, but it amazes me that they are able to sneak behind trained ninja."**_Naruto continued to watch as a Warrior pinned an Anbu down and killed him with its tongue. This process continued with pinning the Anbu down and a thrust to the head killing them or impales the Anbu with their tails. Soon the area is Anbu free. The Warriors entered the building and soon screams were heard inside. Then the two Warriors came out dragging the two old prunes.

**If two can do that, imagine what hundreds can do.** Naruto had to agree with Kyubi. Two Warriors just took out a group of Anbu and that says a lot, but that is when they are stalking their prey. In the open, they can be killed easily, so it would be best to stay in the shadows. The old prunes were brought two her either dead or almost dead, they were bleeding badly and severely gashed with slash marks. **Even dead they don't look pretty. Hell, they never looked pretty in the beginning.**

"_**Send them back in the house."**_ Naruto ordered the Warriors and they went and send the two in the house._ They didn't even live with their family. _Naruto thought and remembered their status._ They got greedy and didn't want to share it with their family._

**It's really amazing how low a human can go, even for me. **Once the warriors dump the bodies back in the house Naruto aimed her plasma cannon and add some fire manipulation in it. The plasma shot gave a red fiery look and exploded when it hit. Explosive plasma shots, it is something Kyubi came up with since adding fire in the plasma cannon just plain burns the target and Kyubi said that adding more fire manipulation into it, it would explode. It causes destruction.

Once the three doted targeting system turned off as she watches the flames spread across the building, she turned around and left the area.

**With those two gone, they won't be messing with you no more. I think it is time to continue with creating that jutsu.** Kyubi suggested as Naruto entered the sewers and started walking down towards the hive. **This idea of yours, I think it would be impossible for people without mass chakra reserves and high lightning manipulation and master chakra control.**

"_**This jutsu is meant for mass destruction. You can say it is like the suicide plasma bomb, but not the 360 degree explosion." **_Naruto said about the jutsu.

**You will have to charge your arms with lightning and compress it into a small little ping pong ball. Not to mention filling it up with loads of chakra and retaining it. If you can't do that, then you might lose your arm. That is why you need master control over your chakra.** Kyubi gave his advice to Naruto about the process of the jutsu.

Naruto understood what he is explaining to her, she continued down the sewers and saw a hatch. She opened it and the Warriors that were following her entered first, then she climbed down the hatch and entered the hive. Naruto can see that the Warriors went to go hide which she didn't mind.

Walking down the resin pathways, Naruto came across the Konoha ship, which is completely covered in resin.

**They completely destroyed it.** The Drones sure know how to make a hive. When she entered the ship she was surprised it is still intact inside. Both just shrugged and entered the building.

Naruto went to the Throne Room to see the Queen. As suspected the Queen is still laying eggs and both Naruto and Kyubi noticed that the Queen is smaller than the previous Queen. The lights in the room gave the current Queen a black slimy looking skin with some green tint with it, while the Queen Naruto had raised is 1.5 meters taller and has a red tinted look with the black.

_Mind explaining this Kyubi._ Naruto asked the know it all demon.

**Do I have to?** Naruto threaten him with the forbidden scene. **Ok, fine.** Kyubi sure didn't want to know what that scene is but he knew it is scary. **Like I said before, the first Queen is the one that is connected to you, so this one is loyal to you and you only. Besides this Queen is still young. **Kyubi said to Naruto as she continued to look on to the Queen.

_She still seems too small._ Kyubi nodded in agreement. Each Xenomorph is different in size and depends on the age of when they are born. _So this Queen is still young huh._ Naruto turned around and went to the control room.

She looked at the tabs on a console like she is going to fight a god. She is still having trouble with the Yautja technology. With a sigh she started pressing some tabs and the screen started flickering. Then the map of the Elemental Nation is on view she pressed the button for the ship in Wave. The console gave her some options and she chose the communicate icon and picked the training ground 4 A.K.A. Thrown room.

The screen showed the Thrown Room and Naruto saw the Empress laying a Praetorian egg.

"Hey Empress!" Naruto said to the communicator and the Empress heard it through the speakers. "I need you to hunt down some bandits. I don't want you hunting down the village nearby as of now." The Empress gave a loud shriek and Kyubi confirmed it to Naruto she understood what she is to do. "Until then keep hunting and stay hidden." Naruto pressed a button to shut the console off. Naruto yawned as she stood up.

"I need sleep."

Two Months Later

The deaths of Koharu and Homura have affected the village greatly. They held the power in the council and now they are gone, which eased up the paperwork for the old man. In the back of the Hokage's mind he is dancing it celebration. With those two gone the council no longer has any power over him.

Again the damn people blame the Kyubi brat, but they didn't do anything to her because of her status of a shinobi of the village and they didn't have any evidence that she killed them. So she got off scot free... again.

As for Sasuke, he is back from the hospital and his glare and brooding has intensified.

When Naruto saw him in front of him she gave him a grin that rivalled Kyubi's grin which made him proud of her, but he didn't voice it. Sasuke didn't demand a fight but stood in front of her until he stepped aside to let her through.

Good.

He's learning from her... for once.

Another Month

"There has to be a limit for brooding, there has to." Naruto muttered as she was marking the quiz sheets during class as the Uchiha was glaring daggers at her.

"You say something?" Iruka stopped his lessons and Naruto just shook her head as she marks the quiz sheets.

After so many quizzes Naruto finished and tried to get some sleep during Iruka's lecture.

"Ok, we are going to have a taijutsu practice today so please follow us outside." Iruka said as the class went to the field and Naruto has indeed fallen asleep. "Come on we have to go." Iruka motioned Naruto who just groaned from her nap and followed Iruka outside.

_The old man owes me big for making me go through with this._ Naruto thought angry at the old man for making her go through with this. Kyubi would have made a snide remark if he wasn't thinking of a way to make that lightning jutsu.

Once outside Naruto stood in the middle of the field waiting for Iruka to call on names.

"Ok, you guys are going to practice your taijutsu today." Iruka said to the class. "Naruto here will be your punching bag today." Naruto just huffed at the thought of being someone else's punching bag. She would rather beat them. "Shino Aburame, your first to go."

The Aburame walked to the field and entered a regular fighting style that didn't have any openings. Naruto smirked at him and brought out a hand to her head and picked something out. Shino looked closer and saw one of his bugs in her hands.

"I advise you to keep your bugs off me for the rest of your life Shino." Naruto let go of the bug. "Your move." She stood in a defensive stance.

Shino had his mind going a mile a minute processing mode at the information he received from the bug Naruto picked off from her head. They always gave him the same information he received from them about Naruto.

_She has the Aura of Death._

It was the only piece of information they gave him before the bugs died and surely the bug today died as well. Shino found out it wasn't Naruto who killed them, but it was the chakra she has. It is so potent and nonexistent, but he knew it was her chakra that caused them there death. He asked his father about this and all he says that her chakra is too potent. He dropped those thoughts and began the fight.

_Hmmm, he isn't fighting me seriously._ Naruto thought as Shino continued on with his attacks. It was like he was waiting for something. _He's hiding his true capabilities. At least he gets the full idea of being a ninja._ Naruto thought as she continued on blocking Shino's punches and kicks.

When time ran out, he steps off the field with no sign of exhaustion.

"I see, my suspicion is correct." Naruto muttered as Iruka called in the next student.

"Ok, Choji Akimichi your up."

The big bone kid walked to the field and got ready.

"Go easy on me." Choji got into a fighting stance which is very sloppy but strong.

"Relax, I'm the defender and you are the attacker." Naruto said to Choji which calmed him down. "You got 5 minutes to hit me and the timer starts with your first attack." It took a few seconds for the big bone kid to attack Naruto which she side stepped each attack.

Half way through the fight Choji got a strong punch to her guard which staggered her back and the fight is over.

"Hmmm, 2 minutes and 43 seconds till you break down her guard, not bad Choji." Iruka congratulated Choji who blushed at the praise. "Alright next is..." Iruka called some students names and most of them didn't hit her or trip her or push her back. "...Sakura Haruno."

"Damn not her." Naruto muttered to herself. The only way the Haruno can kill someone is for her to scream as loud as she can, because of her loud shrieks, both Naruto and Kyubi agreed not to have a chestburster burst out of her chest. As much satisfaction it would bring to the two, having her scream out to the heavens and wake Konoha is a bad idea and it would hurt their ears.

Naruto didn't bother fighting her. She just grabbed her wrist when she attacked and twisted it, so she flipped and landed on her back. Surprisingly it knocked her out. Naruto just dragged her off the field and went back to the field not caring what she did. Iruka just shook his head and was glad she didn't cause too much damage.

"Alright Hanabi Hyuga your up." The little Hyuga walked into the field and stood in a Hyuga stance.

_Aw man... this is going to hurt._ Naruto knew that fighting a Hyuga in a taijutsu fight is suicidal. Then a very evil thought popped into her mind which got Kyubi's attention.

**That would seriously hurt his pride big time kit. Do it.** Naruto inwardly smirked at the thought and went through it.

The fight was fast and dangerous, well to the academy student's perspective. Naruto narrowly avoid each attack from the little firecracker. Then Hanabi sent a Jyukan palm to Naruto which she didn't avoided but made sure it look like Hanabi found an opening. When the palm struck dead center to her chest she was sent flying back a couple of feet, just before she landed to the ground she flipped and landed on her feet, but held her chest from the pain of that palm.

Most of the students were shocked to see that the little girl is able to get a clean hit. Iruka seen what Naruto did and had a guess of what she is going to do.

_Step 1 accomplished... kami that hurt! _Naruto thought as she held her chest. "Nice hit Miss Hanabi." The little firecracker nodded while inwardly smirking and went back to the crowd. Iruka walked towards Naruto.

"What are you planning?" Iruka whispered to Naruto and she just smirked, which confirmed what she is going to do. "The council won't like what you are going to do." Naruto stopped holding her chest as Kyubi finished healing Naruto.

"The council doesn't hold any power over me. Besides this will only hurt him." Naruto said as Iruka called in Hinata Hyuga. "Damn it, not another one." Naruto muttered as Hinata entered that damn taijutsu style. _Maybe she won't be like Hanabi with her shyness._ She thought as Hinata made the first move. _Shit!_ She narrowly avoided a quick knockout.

Hinata was able to push Naruto back with her fast precise attacks. Then Hinata saw an opening._ There!_ Hinata thought as she did the same thing as Hanabi did but Naruto didn't give the opening to her. The force of the palm attack sent her farther than Hanabi struck her and Naruto didn't recover. She just made a loud thud noise when she landed on her back. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, are you ok?" Hinata said as she kneeled beside Naruto as she held her chest... again.

_She hits... harder than... Hanabi._ Naruto thought as she held her chest and Kyubi was both laughing his ass off and healing Naruto the same time, but he was doing a poor job healing her up. "I'm... O......K. Just give... me... a... moment." Hinata saw she was taking deep breaths. _Step 1.5 accomplish._

**That wasn't part of the plan, but it would hurt him further... not to mention the plan hurts you.** Kyubi was snickering and Naruto didn't have the mind to shoot him a comeback.

"Are you sure? That strike should have killed you." Hinata said not believing she went for the kill.

"I'm ok." Hinata saw her stood up but wobbled as she stood. "I'm ok." Naruto said while she straightens herself up, but inside she was in deep agony. _She went for the kill!_ Was the only thought she had in her mind. _She went for the kill! How the hell did that happen!? I thought she was the shy one!_ Kyubi wasn't any help either.

**Well, I believe there is a saying about 'it's always the quite ones'.** Kyubi said to Naruto and she had to agree with the fox. Hinata sure is a weird one.

In class, she is very shy, she listens to her lectures all the time, she looks away when she notices her staring. That's during class. Outside like out of the academy she follows her around from a distance. Damn her clan's eyes. And during things like quizzes and exercises she wants to prove herself. Hell she is the top of the class. It would have been Sasuke but he is absent a couple of times. Naruto made sure that no one rigs his marks which happen most of the time. Damn council members still trying to give him better grades.

**Those two may have some uses kit.** Kyubi said to Naruto as she started to equal out her breathing.

_Damn... Hanabi struck my right lung and Hinata went for the heart... I should be dead. _Then the dots were connected. _Kyubi._

**The one and only... what, it would be an unworthy death to be killed training academy students. **Naruto just sighed and held back the headache she thought she would be having. **So which one you want? The shy and deadly or the deadly and cute, either one is good enough for a chew toy. **Kyubi was laughing again when Naruto tried so hard to hold back her blush at the mention of a chew toy.

"Alright Iruka, bring on the next victim!" Naruto hastily called in for the next victim not wanting to go on the subject of what team she plays. Kyubi was having a blast messing with his warden. He did so much to her like giving advice on a jutsu and... giving her ideas of a woman body. _Damn pervert._

Iruka sweatdrop at her attitude, he should cancel this session and send her to a hospital. But, he went against that and sends in Kiba Inuzuka into the field.

Naruto got ready for the fight, but her opponent had his eyes somewhere else. _He's checking me out... If he touches me the wrong place..._

"Let's get this started baby!" Kiba attacked Naruto like a street brawler.

_Baby... baby... he is so dead._ Naruto thought as she continued to avoid fists, feet and claws. Hell he even tried tackling her couple of times. _The pervert is trying to get a feel!_ Naruto was soon starting to feel like... killing a certain boy, but she held it back as much as she can.

Kiba was still trying to either pin Naruto down or have a feel, but Naruto kept her guard up at maximum not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

**You give the meaning of 'hard to get' to a whole new level.** Kyubi was laughing at the boy's attempts to get a feel, knowing that if he gets a feel, he will lose whatever hand that he uses to touch Naruto.

"Alright you two, times up." Iruka called the fight 1 minute early when he felt Naruto leaking small doses of killing intent and he was sure she was holding it in as much as she can. He just saved a life.

"Heh, maybe next time." Kiba said as he walked away from the field, unaware of the killing intent aimed at him.

_Kyubi, remind me to get a new batch of Runners._ Kyubi filed it down as things to kill and stop messing with his warden. He knows messing with her now would guaranty him the forbidden scene... or worse.

After many fights from students that either almost succeeds or failed, the main event has arrived.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're up." Iruka almost felt sorry when he called him into fighting. Almost.

Naruto ignored the fan girls on concentrated on what is in front of her. She ignored the fan girls calling her names and saying how she should worship the Uchiha. Damn, did they get the message when she sent him to the hospital for two months?

Sasuke entered the field with the same confident smirk he always has on his face when he think he is superior.

_He's about to get his ass kicked. _Iruka thought and wondered if this was good idea. _Well, he won't get injured or hurt... well his pride will be destroyed. _Iruka waved his hand to start the fight.

Without even looking, Naruto sidestepped a right jab, duck under a high sweep kick, back step an upper cut and avoided every single attack the last Uchiha aimed at her.

**Time to jab at that pride of his.** Kyubi said watching this fight unfold. When the fight went halfway through she started to look bored, which infuriated the Uchiha.

"What gives Sasuke-chan?" Naruto taunted the Uchiha quietly so he is the only one that can hear her which raised his anger. "The villagers said that the Uchiha are far superior to the other clans, but I can see that the Hyuga sisters are far better than you." After she said that, the Uchiha was soon blinded by anger that he was getting sloppy with his attacks. That was the sign she needed to finally destroy his pride. "Even Hanabi got a hit earlier than you." That did it. Sasuke did some hand seals and ended with a tiger seal.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **Sasuke blew a fireball at Naruto who just smirked at the incoming fireball. Iruka didn't bother to prevent this from happening, but he knew that fire attacks only give her a tan. The fireball connected with Naruto and caused a small explosion.

"She wasn't that tough." Sasuke said with his confident smirk as his fan girls were awing him at his display of power.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." The crowd of students looked over at the spot where the fireball landed to see the girl who was suppose to be smeared across the training ground standing perfectly still with her arms cross and giving her Kyubi like grin, which is starting to be second nature to give that wicked grin. _Who would have thought concentrating chakra around myself can shield me from fire attacks._ Naruto thought to herself and understood how Kyubi can never be harmed with his unlimited amount of chakra he has. "Since this was a taijutsu spar Sasuke-chan." She loved messing with people. "You are eliminated from the taijutsu spar. Iruka, call in the next victim."

Sasuke didn't move from the field, his family pride wouldn't allow it. Naruto never allowed the Uchiha to have his way and made it her goal to take everything away from him. That includes denying him his revenge. With what little pride he had left he blindly ran towards Naruto with a kunai in hand. Again, she couldn't help but grin at his advancing form. Naruto understood the shinobi laws and the punishments for attacking a superior officer.

In this case, Sasuke is attacking Naruto out of practice. She is freely able to punish the person who is attacking her and with Iruka as her witness, she is able to freely send him back to the hospital without having the council sentencing her to the new prison that is being constructed somewhere else when the current prison is discovered.

_There goes his ninja career._ Iruka thought as he watched Sasuke run towards Naruto with a kunai in hand.

**Finally! Fry his insides!** Kyubi shouted as Naruto did the same thing she did three months ago, but with more lightning manipulation.

The class watched the last Uchiha ran towards Naruto as she stepped forward into Sasuke so the kunai went by her as she struck his chest, they thought she did a Jyukan strike like the Hyuga, but the sound a cracking got their attention when they saw that Sasuke was enveloped by lightning. Just like last time she pressed her palm harder into Sasuke's chest and sent him flying back with much more force as he bumped off the ground like a rock skipping off water and lay on the ground unconscious as his body spasm from small shocks that is left in his body.

**I counted five skips. **Kyubi said as he analyzed Naruto's attack damage to the Uchiha's body. **He should be in the hospital far longer than last time and you did fry his insides.**

"What did you do to him you slut!!" A pink haired banshee screamed at Naruto as she dusted herself off from the non-existent dust and ignored the slut comment.

"I fried his nervous system along with rewriting his electrical current that sends out messages from the brain to the body. You can say when he recovers; he will have to start all over on how to move his body from scratch." Naruto lectured the pink banshee as the fan girls went to protect their love.

Frying the nervous system and rewriting the electrical current of the brain to the body, more like destroying it completely, it was one of Kyubi's ideas of beating the Uchiha, but it started out of frying his insides until both Naruto and Kyubi came up to the conclusion of doing what she just did. It is _the_ top choice out of ten of crippling the Uchiha; there is also the top ten ways of humiliating, killing, insulting and torture the last Uchiha. It was the only thing Kyubi and Naruto had to ignore the class lectures.

"You have no right to harm a student and the last Uchiha!!" The Pink haired girl shriek at Naruto as she plugged her ears with her fingers just before the girl shrieked from last time experience as the other fan girls nodded, but surprisingly Yamanaka didn't voice her opinion.

"Actually Sakura, Naruto has every right to punish a student that shows sign of insubordination and Sasuke attacking Naruto with a kunai when not training or practice, she has the right to either kill him or punish him and she just punished him. He should feel lucky that she spared his life." Iruka lectured the pink haired banshee. As he lectured the girl, some chunnin took the Uchiha to the hospital and went to report the incident to the Hokage, in hopes of having the Kyubi brat punished.

"Iruka, is the taijutsu spar done here or what?" Naruto asked not moving from her spot and ignoring the Sasuke fan club.

"Ino Yamanaka your last to go." Iruka called in and Naruto had tried to get rid of the Kyubi grin on her face, but she couldn't help but feel... proud... yeah proud... proud of finally putting the Uchiha in his place... the hospital... and soon to be grave. That grin that is on Naruto's face was unsettling Ino as she took up a fighting stance. "alright you two, I want a clean fight." Iruka called out and signalled the fight to start.

Just like Sakura's fight... well Kyubi wouldn't call it a fight. Naruto grabbed Ino by the wrist and did the same thing with Sakura but, Ino flipped in with the twist of the wrist. Naruto wasn't expecting Ino to flip with the wrist, she barely avoided being backhanded. Ino stepped back as she readied herself.

**That was unexpected. I thought she was just a fan girl.** Kyubi voiced out his opinion at the platinum blond.

_It is just like you said. She was a fan girl. _Naruto thought and remembered Ino was paying less attention to the Uchiha and concentrated on her ninja career. Her marks went up and in her taijutsu spar; she can tell that Ino has been practicing in hand to hand combat.

"Times up you two!" Iruka called out. Ino was breathing a bit rag after the fight and sweating a bit.

**That sweat gives her a nice shine to her skin. **Kyubi pointed out and Naruto had to agree with him while she stared at her backside while Ino was walking away. Then it hit her.

_Damn it Kyubi! Don't give me any ideas! _Naruto mentally screamed at Kyubi for giving her such ideas while he was laughing his ass off. "Damn perverts." Naruto muttered while returning to the class room.

The Next Month

News of Naruto ruining the Uchiha's ninja career has spread like wild fire. The council have tried to sentence her to death or life in prison.

Notice the word 'tried' is up there.

It seems the information of insubordination is a serious thing in a hidden village. If the Uchiha already showed signs of insubordination already in the academy then he won't be so loyal to the village when he becomes a ninja.

So after so many unleashing of killing intent to the civilian council and there already loss of power from Danzo, Koharu and Homura, the council has made the decision to keep the Uchiha from becoming nothing else but a sperm donor.

Not to mention Naruto always keeps her word. Kyubi reminded her about a certain Inuzuka, so she went to the Inuzuka compound in her armour and a herd of Warriors and Runners. She ordered her Warriors to knock the dog unconscious so she can breed new Runners. Many dogs were killed that day and some clan members were taken as well.

All in all, both the Uchiha and Inuzuka were in turmoil, but the Inuzuka can recover. After all she needs the Inuzuka clan to breed more dogs for her growing army.

But Naruto has something else in mine for the Uchiha and it didn't involve the one in the hospital but it involves the foundation.

**Like I was saying you can't be in two places at once.** Kyubi said to Naruto as she entered the Uchiha district with a bottle of sake in her right hand. It turned out she has the love of the drink.

_Oh how am I going to get some help in this garbage of a village? _Naruto thought as she took a gulp of her sake and entered the main Uchiha compound. _Forget it. I have work to do._ She took out a scroll and released the contents of the scroll. All of it was nothing but customized explosive tags.

One Hour Later

_**I really need to try some of that.**_ Kyubi thought as Naruto gulped down the rest of the sake she had. **Satisfied?**

"Shut up." Naruto took out a tag that has the kanji of boom on it. It was something she had made from researching of connecting explosive tags together to make one big explosion other than a series of explosions. Naruto can sense all the tags she placed around the Uchiha district were connected to this one tag. She was about to press the tag but Kyubi stopped her.

**Are you crazy!!** Kyubi roared in Naruto's mind which stopped her from pressing the tag. **Are you trying to get us both killed?!** Naruto looked around a can see she is _still_ in the Uchiha district.** I swear that sake is clouding your judgement.**

"My mind is not clouding my sake!" Naruto defended her sake as she leaned to the right and nearly fell to the ground.

_**Damn it all. She's drunk.**_ Kyubi thought as he tried to move Naruto away from the Uchiha district while burning away the alcohol in her system. It took some time to get her to a Warrior that picked her up and carried her back to the Hive.

Naruto stirred from her slumber and wondered when she passed out.

**It's about time you woke up!!** Kyubi roared in Naruto's mind.

"Damn it Kyubi! Shut the hell up!!" Naruto yelled at Kyubi as she held her head with her hands as Kyubi's laughter was making her headache ache a lot more. "I said Shut UP!!" she slammed her hand against the bed she is in and she heard a loud explosion and wondered what kind of explosion can be heard from way down in the Hive. She looked down at her hand to see the detonator tag that connected to some explosive tags. Then it hit her like a wave of nausea.

After she finished exiting her contents from her stomach she remembered what the explosion was. She went to check her scroll pouch on her left hip. "Aahh... Kyubi... where are my napalm tags?" She asked her tenant.

**Those were the Napalm tags?** Kyubi asked Naruto and wondered how drunk she had to be to mix up the explosive tags with the napalm tags. Out of all the mistakes Naruto made in her life, she had to say this one is the best one out of them all.

The Next Month

The destruction of the Uchiha district was a devastating blow to the village. The civilian council demanded to have the district be rebuilt, but the Hokage has stated to rebuild a clan district without any clan members will just be a waste of funds and instead used the funds to repair the stray debris and build some apartments over what was left of the Uchiha compounds.

The Hokage can only rub his temples for the headache he has received over the eight months that passed since he placed Naruto in the academy to teach. With her in the academy he couldn't help but wonder if she is the one who is the cause of the destruction inside the village. It wasn't much but it was devastating.

She entered the village after the prison was hit and all of the people in the complex disappeared. After that she came to him with info of Danzo's whereabouts and he ordered her to eliminate root, but instead she killed Danzo alone. During her time teaching at the academy she ruined the Uchiha's chance at becoming a ninja. Then his advisers were found dead. The last one is her crippling the last Uchiha and blowing up his compound. But he couldn't help but wonder if she is the cause of all the destruction that is going on. He could have her put away but, all he has is a theory and knowing what is left of the civilian council will easily by it and the clans don't give a damn,

Then he heard a faint explosion that came from the training ground that Naruto asked for. He didn't know what she is up to, but he can only see that the things she did were beneficial for the village.

Too bad he didn't know those benefits were meant for her.

With Naruto

**You actually pulled it off.** Kyubi said to Naruto who was laying spread eagle face up breathing deeply. The area she is in shows signs of destruction. The ground she is laying down is deeply engraved with many more engraved lines from her position. **So... what are you going to call it?** Kyubi asked Naruto about her finished technique. All he received was some snoring. _**Damn it.**_

Night Time

Naruto is sleeping in her apartment after she dragged herself from the training grounds to her apartment. She didn't bother refreshing up; she just collapsed on her bed and passed out from exhaustion... again.

Even the storm outside didn't bother her as she slept peacefully. Like all peaceful things she couldn't help but feel dread.

She woke up and grabbed one of her daggers she kept hidden. _Why do I feel so uneasy?_ Naruto asked herself and looked outside the window carefully. _There is something out there._

**It's about damn time.** Kyubi said breaking Naruto out of her paranoia.

In the Storm.

The storm that is passing by masked its presence and shot out a pod that landed away from the village and exited out the storm away from Konoha and into unknown space.

With Naruto

Naruto continued to feel uneasy. She knew what passed by hidden by the storm and left the area away from the village.

**That was just a drop off. The ship left the area and went back to where it came. Think you can take that Yautja on?** Kyubi asked Naruto who was thinking things through.

"This is unexpected Kyubi. I can't just go out there and hunt down that Yautja without raising suspicion." Naruto said to Kyubi and understood her problem. "Not to mention the Jounin Exams is tomorrow." Naruto sighed at her predicament than she remembers something Kyubi said to her earlier. "Kyubi, you said something about getting some help."

**Yes I did. You could send in some Warriors to take out that Yautja, but they are unpredictable and could ruin some of our plans.** Kyubi said to Naruto and understood that the Warriors and the other Xenos need some guidance and that is what the Queen or Empress is for. Naruto can relay her orders to them and they relay that order to the hive and she can't have either of them leaving their hive to follow some orders.

"So who is willing to help me?" Naruto asked Kyubi and he told her something unexpected.

**You ever heard of something called a Newborn?**

To be Continued.

* * *

I know I may be doing this story a bit to fast, but I think I am doing this a bit too slow.

So do what you do. Ja ne!


End file.
